


Untold Feelings

by chanbaeklove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, M/M, filipino baekyeol, filipino chanbaek, tagalog fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaeklove/pseuds/chanbaeklove
Summary: Almost perfect na ang isang Byun Baekhyun. Halos lahat ng positive traits nasa kanya na pero tila may kulang pa din para sakanya.Boyfriend.Bakit nga ba?





	Untold Feelings

 

 

 

 

 

Araw araw akong napapaisip kung bakit ganito.

 

 

 

Maganda naman ako, syempre karamihan ng tao sa paligid ko ayun ang sinasabi. I always get the highest rank by the end of the school year sa batch namin when it comes to academics. I’m mabait din naman. Pero bakit?

 

 

 

Bakit walang nagkakagusto sa akin?

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, anak. Nasa baba na si Chanyeol…” I heard my mom shouted. Nasa harap ako ng vanity mirror and I just hmmed at muling nagpabango bago lumabas ng kwarto.

 

 

Umirap ako nang makita ang bestfriend kong si Chanyeol na nauna na sa pagkain ng breakfast. Hindi man lang ako binati!

 

Ako si Baekhyun Byun. Isang 2 nd year Accountancy student sa isang university sa Maynila. My mom is a CPA-Lawyer. My dad’s a doctor naman. May kapatid ako, si Beatrice Byun, pero nasa Canada ito at doon nag-aaral kasama ang iba kong pinsan.

 

 

 

Simula pa noong nakaapak ako sa school ay laging ako ang rank 1 sa batch kaya’t lahat ay halos kilala ako. Representative ng batch sa student council and president ng block. Member ng dance troupe, drama club, math achievers’ club at taekwondo team.

 

 

 

May bestfriend ako. At ito nga siya, ung matakaw na ang-aagaw ng pagkain! Si Chanyeol Park. Third Year Civil Engineering student. Matangkad siya, yes! Gwapo daw, sabi niya. Well, wala akong mairereklamo. Panlaban kasi sa pageants. Varsity ng basketball. Mabait naman, mapang-asar lang talaga minsan! Magkaibigan na kami simula pa noong ipinanganak kami.

 

 

 

Oo! Kasi bestfriends ang daddy ko pati ang daddy niya. Neighbors din kami kaya talagang hindi kami mapag-hiwalay na dalawa. Kung pag-uusapan ang katalinuhan, well, abot naman sya sa top 50 sa batch nila at 51 sila sa batch nila. >< Charot lang!

 

 

 

He’s a year older than me kasi. There are a hundred and fifty students in each batch naman.

 

 

 

Pinitik ko ang tainga ng kaibigan kong dali-dali sa pagkain. Nabulunan ito at masama akong tinignan. Napatawa ako at binelatan lang siya.

 

 

 

“Mama, si Baek oh, namimitik ng tenga!” Sumbong ni Chanyeol kay mommy. Umirap lang ako bago lumapit kay mommy para i-kiss siya sa cheeks.

 

 

 

“Hay nako kayong dalawa talaga lagi nang nag-asaran. Pag kayong dalawa nagkatuluyan…” Tatawa-tawang saad ni mommy.

 

 

 

“Ew naman, ‘my! I can’t see myself being with him kaya for a long time!” Umupo na ako sa tabi ni Chanyeol na natahimik agad. Nagkibit balikat ako at kumain na lang.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Kumunot ang noo ko nang mauna na dumiretso na maglakad si Chanyeol sa paglalakad papunta ng room nila nang hindi manlang ako iniimikan.

 

 

 

Apat kasi ang floor ng building. Sama-sama doon lahat ng courses kaya it’s massive talaga. Ang first floor ay para sa juniors. Second floor naman para sa freshmen. Third ang saming sophomores while ang fourth ay sa seniors.

 

 

 

Maging sa sasakyan kasi ay hindi niya ako kinikibo. Napikon yata dahil nilikot ko na naman tenga niya.

 

 

 

“Chanyeol!” Napalingon hindi lang si Chanyeol kundi pati ang nakatambay sa may pinto ng room nila ang mga kaibigan niyang si Jongin at Sehun. Napatigil ako saglit at nginitian silang dalawa at halos matunaw ang puso ko nang ngumiti pabalik si Sehun! Ang gwapo, grabe!

 

 

 

“Bakit, Baek?” Nabalik ako sa wisyo nang tawagin ako ni Chanyeol. Napanguso ako sa lamig ng boses nito. Patay, galit nga!

 

 

 

“Galit ka ba sakin? Kasi pinitik ko yung tenga mo? Sorry~~” Ngumuso ako at nalungkot. As much as possible, ayaw ko talagang nagkakagalit kami ni Chanyeol. Siya kasi ang pinaka-pinagkakatiwalaan ko sunod kina daddy, mommy at Beatrice.

 

 

 

Bumuntong hininga ito. “Pumunta ka na sa room mo. Pasensiya ka na, hindi na kita maihahatid doon, mangongopya pa kasi ako ng sagot sa problem set.” Tumalikod na ito at tuluyang pumasok ng room. Kung hindi lang seryoso ang boses nito ay aasarin ko ulit siya na ang tamad tamad na naman niya at hindi na naman siya nakapag-gawa. Maging sina Jongin at Sehun ay sinupladuhan nito.

 

 

 

Naluluha na naman ako kaya tumingala na naman ako para mapigilan ang pag-iyak.

 

 

 

Tumalikod na ko at aakyat na sana papunta sa room nang marinig ko ang boses ni Sehun.

 

 

 

“Ako na muna maghahatid sa’yo.” Kinuha nito ang dala kong Biology book. Aagawin ko sana pabalik pero ngumuso ito bilang pagprotesta. Hinayaan ko na lang.

 

 

 

“Ano na namang ginawa mo na ikinagalit ni Chanyeol?”

 

 

 

“Ewan ko nga eh,” Napanguso na naman ako sa sobrang lungkot. “Pinitik ko lang naman siya sa tenga.”

 

 

 

“Wala nang iba?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Sehun. Lalo akong ngumuso at tumango na lang.

 

 

 

“Sinumbong pa nga niya ako kay mommy eh. Nang-asar pa si mommy na baka daw kami ang magkatuluyan dahil lagi kami nag-aasaran. I mean, anong connect?” Maktol ko na ikinahalakhak niya. I would’ve ogle at how handsome Sehun is kung hindi ko lang naalalang galit si Yeol.

 

 

 

“Tapos, anong sinabi mo?” Sehun asked in a playful manner at nakipag-highfive sa kapwa niya basketball varsity na si Yifan.

 

 

 

“Sinabi ko lang naman na I can’t see myself being with him for a long time…” May mali ba sa sinabi ko? Nagsasabi lang naman ako ng totoo e. Sadyang hanggang nagbestfriends lang kami. Dapat.

 

 

 

Yung itsura ni Sehun nung tignan ko siya ay nakakatawa. Parang bigla siyang naliwanagan on something. Ipinagkibit-balikat ko na lang at inalala kung paano susuyuin ang bestfriend kong tampururot.

 

 

 

Kitang kita ko ang malilisyosang tingin nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae na nakatambay sa labas ng room noong makitang si Sehun ang kasama ko. Alam kasi ng mga ito na crush ko ang kaibigan ni Chanyeol noong first year pa lang. Pero happy crush lang naman. Ang alam ko kasi may nililigawan itong freshmen na engineering din. Ewan, hindi ko na pinapakialaman.

 

 

 

“Salamat ha. Hindi na naman kailangan na ihatid ako.” I tried so hard to be cheerful pero mukhang nahalata ni Sehun na wala akong panahon pa para makipag-biruan sa kanya since ang tamlay ng pagkakasabi ko.

 

 

 

“Okay lang, Baek. Sige, alis na ko…” Inabot nito ang libro ko at nginitian din niya sina Jongdae bago naglakad na papuntang stairs para makababa.

 

 

 

“Aba! Lumelevel up! Akala ko ba teen fiction ito? Bakit parang ready ka na for mature roles?” Bunganga agad ni Jongdae ang sumalubong sa akin nang makitang bumaba na si Sehun. Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo kaya napairap ako.

 

 

 

“Galit sa akin si Chanyeol…” Maktol ko at binaba ang libro at bag sa upuan ko.

 

 

 

“Ano na namang ikinaseselos nun?”

 

 

 

“Bakit ba ganyan lagi iniisip mo? Hindi yun nagseselos! Nagalit sya sakin kasi pinipitik ko tenga nya.” Pinunasan ko ung bumagsak na luha pero alam kong huling huli iyon ng dalawa kong kaibigan. Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo habang tumaas ang kilay ni Jongdae.

 

 

 

Bakit ba ang babaw babaw ng luha ko pagdating sa lalaking iyon?!

 

 

 

“Kasalanan mo naman pala kaya nagagalit sayo ngayon ung tao. Bakit ka umiiyak dyan?”

 

 

 

“Hindi ka pa ba nasanay, Dae? Lagi naman iyang umiiyak pag nagkakagalit sila ni Chanyeol.” Ani Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

Magsasalita pa sana si Jongdae kaya lang ay dumating na ang professor namin para sa three-hour class namin na siyang department chair din namin.

 

 

 

May kaunting reminder ito tungkol sa gaganaping President’s night next month. Birthday kasi iyon ng president ng school at taon-taon ito cinecelebrate. Isa ang dance troupe sa napiling magperform kaya simula pa lang nung klase ay nagsimula na kami magpractice.

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, nasabi mo na ba kina Mr. and Mrs. Byun ang tungkol sa napag-usapan natin?” Napatingala ako kay Ma’am Young nang tawagin nya ako. Tumango agad ako ng maalala ang pinag-usapan.

 

 

 

“Yes, ma’am. They’ll come daw po tomorrow to talk with you.”

 

 

 

Tumango si ma’am at nagbigay ulit ng ibang reminders. Hindi na nagtanong pa ang mga kaklase ko sa kung ano iyon dahil alam na nila. Ako kasi ang napili ng school na exchange student sa isang university sa New Zealand for 4-6 months. Taon-taon namang may ganito at maswerte na na isa ako sa napili.

 

 

 

It is said na baka daw late August or early September ang alis ko. So, I’ll probably be back by December. It was sudden pero naeexcite ako. Even my mommy was thrilled and so proud of me!

 

 

 

“Baks, talaga bang iiwan mo kami for 4 months? Sino na mananaway sa klase? Tsaka paano na ang drama club?” Madamdaming saad ni Jongdae.

 

 

 

“Gaga! Mabilis lang yun. Tsaka excited na ako. Hanap ako jowa dun!” Napahagikgik ako sa naisip. Oo, isa iyon sa dahilan kung bakit gusto ko din pumunta. Baka magkaroon ako ng jowa.

 

 

 

Napaaray ako sa malakas na pagkakabatok ni Kyungsoo sa akin. “Yun lang pakay mo dun?”

 

 

 

Naramdaman ko ang pag-init ng pisngi nang seryosohin ni Soo ang sinabi ko. Pero ano kasi, pwede naman din siguro di ba.

 

 

 

“H-hoy grabe ka! Syempre, pwede naman pagsabayin paghahanap ng jowa at pag-aaral. Ikaw nga eh…”

 

 

 

Pinandilatan nya ako.

 

 

 

“Ano?”

 

 

 

Ngumisi ako at umiling. “Wala. Mahal ka ni Jongin.”

 

 

 

Napatahimik ito at kitang kita namin ang pamumula ng pisngi na kinagigil ni Jongdae kaya naman nakurot nito ang pisngi ng isang kaibigan.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Half-day lang kami ngayon kaya dali-dali kong inayos ang gamit ko para puntahan si Chanyeol sa room nila. Hindi siya sumama kina Jongin nung magsabay ang breaktime  namin kaya naman pinadala ko na lang ung binili kong sandwich kina Jongin para sakanya.

 

 

 

Nagbeso lang ako sa dalawa kong kaibigan at umuna na sa pagbaba. Medyo mainipin pa naman yun, ayaw ng naghihintay. Napatigil ako nang madatnan si Jongin sa floor nila, iniintay ang nililigawang si Kyungsoo. Muntik pa kong matalisod sa pagmamadali pagbaba, buti na lang nahawakan agad ako ni Jongin sa braso.

 

 

 

“Thanks, Jong! Si Chanyeol?” Luminga linga ako sa floor nila pero bigo akong makita siya.

 

 

 

“Magdodota daw sila ni Sehun eh.”

 

 

 

Natigilan ako.

 

 

 

“Ano? Paano ako?” Magbbyahe ako?

 

 

 

Uhm, hindi ako maalam magcommute?

 

 

 

Medyo nakaramdam ako ng kirot ng hindi manlang ako padaanan ni Chanyeol ng kahit isang text manlang. Ganun ba kalala ang pagkainis nya sakin?

 

 

 

Nagkibit balikat lang ito at tumingala nang makita si Soo. “Hinihintay ka daw ni kuya Soo Man doon sa may simbahan.”

 

 

 

Tumango na lang ako at nagsimula na maglakad. First time itong nagalit sya sakin na hindi siya sasabay pauwi. Tsaka DOTA? I don’t even know na naglalaro siya nyan. Hay.

 

 

 

Usually naman pag nagagalit siya sakin, sabay parin kami umuwi. Hindi nga lang nya ako iniimikan.

 

 

 

Chanyeol naman, ano ba kinagagalit mo?

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

_ Weeks passed… _

 

 

 

Ilang linggo niya akong di kinakausap. At may iba nang dahilan kung bakit tumagal.

 

 

 

Nalaman kasi niyang magiging exchange student ako sa New Zealand for 4 months. At mukha daw wala akong balak na sabihin iyon sakanya.

 

 

 

Sinadya pa niya ako sa classroom kinabukasan nung nagalit siya sakin at inexcuse sa klase. Napatanong tuloy sina Kyungsoo kung okay na ba kami. Umiling lang ako sa kanila bilang sagot bago lumabas para kausapin si Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Nakaramdam ako ng saya at excitement dahil pinuntahan ako ni Chanyeol. Hindi kasi siya sumabay nun sa pagpasok dahil magkaiba kami ng oras ng pasok. Ngiting ngiti akong lumapit sa kanya pero nawala din iyon agad nang makita ang itsura nito.

 

 

 

“Cha—"

 

 

 

“Kung hindi ko pa makikita sina mama na papalabas ng faculty, di ko pa malalaman na magiging exchange student ka? Na aalis ka ng bansa ng ilang buwan?” Nangilabot ako sa pagkaseryoso nito. Iyon ang naging bungad niya. Ni ngiti, hindi niya ako pinaunlakan. Never kong nakitang ganito kadisappointed si Chanyeol sa akin. At sobrang sakit niya sa puso, AH?

 

 

 

His eyes tell me that he feels betrayed. Yeol…

 

 

 

“Bakit ko naman yun ililihim kung alam ko namang susuportahan mo ako dito?” Nanginginig na ang boses ko kasi kitang kita ko ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Tila malungkot ito.

 

 

 

Pumikit ito at umiling-iling.

 

 

 

“Ewan ko, Baek. Ewan ko. Di ko na alam.” Tinalikuran niya ako at wala akong nagawa kung hindi ang panuorin siyang maglakad papalayo. Hindi ko na nakaya pang pigilan siya para makapagpaliwanag dahil nag-uunahan na ang mga luha ko sa pagpatak.

 

 

 

Hindi ko naitago sa klase ang nangyari dahil pulang pula ang mata at ilong ko nang pumasok sa classroom nun. Pero wala na kong pakialam kung mahalata man nilang umiyak  ako. Ang sakit kasi eh. Nasasaktan akong nagagalit sakin si Chanyeol.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

President’s Night.

 

 

 

Nasa dressing room ako kasama sina Jongdae at ang dance troupe. Si Kyungsoo, ayun kausap si Jongin. Habang itong si Jongdae, nasa harap ko inaayusan ako sa performance namin mamaya.

 

 

 

Pare-parehas kami ng suot. Cargo pants at white shirt lang na pinair sa black boots.

 

 

 

Napamulat ako ng sumigaw si Jongdae na tapos na.

 

 

 

“Ganda mo bakla! Iba talaga pag ako ang nag-ayos.”

 

 

 

“CHE!” Tumawa lang ako at pinagmasdan ang sarili. Dark make-up ang ginawa ni JD sakin kasi perfect yun para sa theme ng sayaw mamaya.

 

 

 

Maya-maya lang ay sinenyasan na kami ng isang staff na kami na ang susunod.

 

 

 

Naghiyawan ang tao nang makaakyat kami sa stage. Agad kong nahanap sina Sehun sa unahan. Kasama nito si Chanyeol na nakatuon din ang pansin sa akin. Seryoso lang ito.

 

 

 

Nginitian ko sila at kitang kita ko ang pang-aasar ni Sehun sa katabi. Napanguso ako nang hindi inalis ni Chanyeol ang blanking paningin niya sa akin.

 

 

 

Namataan ko din sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo na nasa may gitnang part ng gym para irecord ang performance namin.

 

 

 

Nag-bow kaming lahat nang makatapos. Ngiting ngiti kaming bumaba sa stage dahil alam naming satisfied ang mga nanuod sa ginawa namin. Syempre, star of the night si  Jongin since siya lagi yung nasa gitna.

 

 

 

Satisfied ang mga sanlibutan ng mga bakla lalong lalo na ang prinsesang si Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

Agad kaming nagyakapan sa sobrang tuwa pero agad ding napahiwalay nang may tumikhim. Lumingon kami at nakita namin si Sehun at Chanyeol na nakatingin sakin. Napanguso ako at dahan-dahang lumapit sakanya.

 

 

 

Halos isang buwan din kaming hindi nag-pansinan dahil galit siya sakin. Natutuwa akong nandito siya ngayon para panuodin ako, kami. Lumapit si Sehun kay Irene na isa sa mga nag-ayos sa ibang members ng dance troupe kaya naiwan kaming dalawa ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, sorry talaga kung hindi--”

 

 

 

Pakiramdam ko nalagutan ako ng hininga nang hilahin niya ako papalapit sakanya para ikulong sa mga bisig niya.

 

 

 

“SHHHH! Tama na. Okay na…” Bulong nito.

 

 

 

Niyakap ko siya pabalik at wala nang mas sasarap pa dito.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Kailangan mo ba talaga umalis?”

 

 

 

It was a Saturday morning. Nagmomovie marathon kami sa living area ng bahay nila nang biglang tanungin ni Chanyeol yun sakin. Nakahiga siya sa lap ko kaya napayuko ako  para tignan siya. Nakatuon ang pansin nya sa pinapanuod namin pero alam kong iniintay nya ang sagot ko.

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, akala ko ba okay lang sayo ‘to…” I’m stroking his brown hair na mas malambot pa sa buhok ko.

 

 

 

Napag-usapan na din kasi namin ang tungkol sa pagiging exchange student ko nang magkabati kami. Mahirap ipaintindi sa kanya nung una pero wala din siyang nagawa kasi naayos na papel ko.

 

 

 

“Oo nga. Pero…” Bumangon ito at tinignan ako. Ayan na naman siya sa tingin na yan. Minsan gusto ko na lang umurong pag ung tingin niya ganito. Parang ayaw akong paalisin. “Di ako sanay.”

 

 

 

Ngumuso na lang ako at sumubo ng nachos bago ibinaling ang tingin sa tv. Ako din naman, hindi eh. Yun ang gusto kong sabihin. “Ilang buwan lang naman iyon eh.”

 

 

 

“Bakit kasi hindi ako pwede sumama?” Maktol nito. Napatawa tuloy ako.

 

 

 

Sana nga pwede, eh noh?

 

 

 

“Hayaan mo na. ‘To naman, parang walang ways of communication ah. Uso po facetime ano? And facebook.”

 

 

 

Hindi na nakatakas sakin ang nguso nitong nanghahaba dahil sa sinabi ko.

 

 

 

“Wag ka na lang kasi umalis, Baek…”

 

 

 

Natigilan ako sa pagnguya. Ramdam na ramdam ko ang lungkot niya. Ako din naman eh, nalulungkot pero gusto ko kasi ‘to eh. Gusto kong maexperience ung ganito. Maswerte nang ako ang napili sa ganito kaya kailangan ko ‘to itake kahit mahirap malayo sainyo, sa’yo.

 

 

 

“Chan naman. Eto na naman ba tayo?” Napabuntong-hininga ako at kinuha ang kamay niya para hilahin siya palapit at yakapin. Nangingislap na kasi ang mga mata nito. At ayaw kong makitang umiiyak siya.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Next week na ko aalis pero kailangan ko pa din pumasok. Okay lang naman iyon sakin sapagkat gusto ko pa makasama mga kaibigan ko at syempre i-take over kay Kyungsoo na VP ng klase ang mga maiiwan kong gawain since napakiusapan ko siyang siya muna din ang pansamantalang representative ng batch.

 

 

 

Nagtataka ako kung bakit andaming tao sa hallway nang makataas kami ni Chanyeol sa third floor ng building. And majority pa ay nasa labas ng room namin. Anong meron?

 

 

 

“Anong meron?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa isa naming kabatch na nakikichismis din. Kitang kita ko ang panlalaki ng mata ng babaeng tinanong ni Chanyeol nang makita kung sino ang kumausap sa kanya. Tss.

 

 

 

“N-nandito na ‘yong exchange student na galing China.”

 

 

 

Nanlaki ang mata ko at dali-daling pumasok ng room nang hindi na nagpapaalam kay Chanyeol. Alam ko na agad kung saan nakaupo ang exchange student dahil doon nagkumpulan ang mga kaklase ko.

 

 

 

Napansin ako ni Jongdae kaya naman agaw eksena itong umalis sa gulo at lumapit sakin.

 

 

 

“Oh andyan na pala si exchange student numbah 1!” May pagturo pa ito sakin pagkatapos isigaw iyon kaya nahawi ang grupo sa gitna at nakita ko ang exchange student na pinagkakaguluhan nila.

 

 

 

Napanganga ako. Ang ganda naman. Kung hindi lang siya naka-uniform na pang-lalaki ay aakalain kong babae siya.

 

 

 

Binaba ko muna ang bag ko sa chair ko bago lumapit sa bagong salta.

 

 

 

“Guys, umupo na kayo sa upuan niyo. It’s five minutes before the time,” Agad naman silang nagsialisan.

 

 

 

Bumaling din ako sa mga taga-ibang section na nasa pintuan ng room namin. “Kayo, go back to your respective rooms.” I said with all authority kaya naman wala pang sampung segundo ay linis na ang hallway. Kinawayan ko na lang si Chanyeol na nakanguso sa akin. Cute.

 

 

 

Bumaling na ako sa exchange student na nagmukhang nawalan ng dugo sa pagkaputla. Okay naman ‘to kanina, ah? I smiled at him. “Hi, I’m Baekhyun!” Inabot ko ang kamay ko  tanda ng gusto kong magpakilala.

 

 

 

Ilang segundo pa bago nito tinanggap ang kamay ko habang nahihiyang nagsalita. “I’m Luhan. Exchange student ako from Beijing High. Nice to meet you.”

 

 

 

Tumango ako at ngumiti. Ngumiti na din siya pabalik and I felt relieved. Mukha yatang natakot kanina noong nanaway ako sa klase.

 

 

 

“Enjoy your stay here. Aalis na kasi ako next week so we’ll probably not have a chance to know each other more.”

 

 

 

“That’s too bad. I heard you’re really the smartest in the batch.”

 

 

 

Ngumuso lang ako, bahagyang nahihiya. Walangya! May nanchismis na agad non? Parang kilala ko kung sino ang source. Tinignan ko si Jongdae na nakikinig sa’min. Bigla nitong kinausap si Kyungsoo na parang walang nangyari.

 

 

 

Nag-usap pa kami ng kaunti bago ako bumalik ng upuan.

 

 

 

Ipinakilala siya sa buong klase ni ma’am kahit na nakilala na namin siya kanina. Natutuwa ako sakanya. He looked like he’s mabait and approachable. Mahiyain lang. And isa pa, he looks like a girl! Okay, nasabi ko na kanina. But I saw some of the boys in our class glancing on him. Iba. Bongga!

 

 

 

Napagdesisyunan naming isama siya since wala yatang nag-alok nung breaktime. Bumaba na kami since sa first floor naghihintay sina Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Hindi naman na bago sakin sa tuwing may nakatingin samin pero iba yung ngayon. May unfamiliar face kasi silang nakikitang kasama namin kaya siguro nagtataka sila.

 

 

 

Kunot ang noo ni Chanyeol nang lapitan ako. Si Jongin lapit kay Kyungsoo na namumula na naman. Pabebe! Si Jongdae, iwan sa room. Masama pakiramdam eh. Ayan, kakachismis niya kasi! Nakipag-apir naman ako kina Jongin at Sehun.

 

 

 

“May kasalanan ka saken!” Bumgad ni Chanyeol sabay akbay. I pouted.

 

 

 

“Ano na naman?”

 

 

 

“Hindi ka nagpaalam ng ayos kanina…” Arte nitong saad kaya nakurot ko ito sa tagiliran. Tumawa ito. Napakaarte!

 

 

 

“Ay siya nga pala. Guys, si Luhan nga pala, exchange student from Beijing High. Luhan, meet Chanyeol, Jongin at Sehun.” Pagpapakilala ko. Nakipagkamayan naman ang tatlo pero may kakaiba kay Sehun. Nagtagal ang hawak nito kay Luhan. Hmmm.

 

 

 

“Tara na?” Pagbasag ni Kyungsoo sa tensyong namagitan sa dalawa. Nagbitaw sila at dali-daling tumabi si Luhan sakin. Natawa ako. Ang cute talaga.

 

 

 

“So, what’s your first impression kina Chanyeol?” Interview ko kay Luhan habang naghihintay kami sa inorder naming food.

 

 

 

Ngumuso ito at tila nag-isip.

 

 

 

“Chanyeol is mukhang mayabang. Shh ka lang ah?,” warning nito na tinanguhan ko habang tumatawa. “Jongin naman is super cute. He looks so inlove with Kyungsoo. Look oh!” Tinuro pa nito ang kaibigan niya tsaka si Jongin na nakatingin sa mahinhin na kumakain na si Kyungsoo. Tss. “While Sehun looks scary. Is he a gangster?” Inosente nitong saad habang nakatingin sakin.

 

 

 

Sandali akong nagulat sa tanong niya bago humagalpak ng tawa. Napisil ko siya sa pisngi kaya naman napanguso ito sa sakit. “Si Chanyeol, mukhang mayabang lang pero mabait. Actually, mabait naman sila lahat. Lalo na si Sehun. He just looks like he’s going to kill someone who’ll annoy him.”

 

 

 

Tumango ito at sabay naming kinuha ang food na inorder. Ako na ang nag-order nang kay Chanyeol kasi iyon din naman ang gusto niya.

 

 

 

Napataas ang kilay ko nang makita ko ang pagsunod ng tingin ni Sehun sa bago kong kaibigan. Hm, interesting.

 

 

 

Sinamahan namin noong lunchbreak si Luhan sa office para kunin ang uniform niya. Agad din naman niya sinuot ang PE since may sched kami today.

 

 

 

Last subject namin for the day ang PE so agad kaming dumiretso sa gym nang matapos kumain for the afternoon break.

 

 

 

Nangunot ang noo ko nang makitang papalapit si Joongi samin.

 

 

 

“Bakla, una na kami ah.” Bulong ni Jongdae nang makita si Joongi. Umuna nga siya kasama ang hila hilang si Luhan at Kyungsoo. Rinig ko pa ang tanong ni Luhan kung boyfriend ko ba daw ito. Tinampal lang ni Jongdae ang bibig ng bagong kasama. Gago talaga. Nananakit agad eh! Kawawa naman si Luhan.

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, hindi mo na ako nireplyan.” Si Lee Joongi ang pinakaunang taong nagpakita ng interes sakin. Mula pa noong first year ay tinatry nya akong kausapin. Kasing-tanda ito ni Chanyeol, Engineering student ito at dalawang taon ang tanda sa akin kaya madalang kaming magkita.

 

 

 

Tinry kong makipagdate sakanya one-time pero kasama si Chanyeol. Ayaw ko sanang isama ito pero sadyang napakakulit at sasabihin daw niya kina daddy na nagpapaligaw ako eh kakaapak ko pa lang daw ng college.

 

 

 

Walang ginawa noon ang dalawa kundi ang mag-asaran nang magkita-kita kami. Kaya ang ginawa ko ay iniwan sila at nag-cab na lang pauwi nang hindi nila namamalayan. Nagalit sila parehas dahil iniwan ko sila pero wala akong pakialam! Mukhang mas natakot sila nang sabihin kong, “Nakakainis kasi kayo eh!” Iyon lang ang nasabi ko pero nagmistulang inaping aso ang dalawa.

 

 

 

Dahil doon ay hindi na ulit ako sumubok na makipagdate kay Joongi. Pero nitong mga nakaraang araw ay muli itong nagpaparamdam.

 

 

 

“Ah sorry. Busy kasi eh. Alam mo naman di ba? Aalis na ako papuntang New Zealand.”

 

 

 

Inakbayan ako nito. “Iiwanan mo ko?”

 

 

 

Humalakhak ako at hinayaan siyang nakaakbay. “Arte ha!” Papasok na kami ng gym nang makita ko si Chanyeol na papalakad samin.

 

 

 

“Sige Baek, see you around!” Agad nagpaalam si Joongi nang makita ang bestfriend ko. Tumakbo na ito pabalik ng highschool building kasama ang kanyang mga kaibigan.

 

 

 

“Bakit mo na naman kasama iyong lalaking iyon?” Nakakunot ang noo nitong tanong sakin habang pinagmamasdan si Joongi na papasok ng building.

 

 

 

“Nakita lang niya ako, Chan.”

 

 

 

“Mukhang masaya ka nga kanina. Tumatawa ka pa. Close mo na lalo?”

 

 

 

Hindi ko alam kung nang-aasar to o ano kaya sasakyan ko na lang.

 

 

 

“Kita mo naman pala eh. Bakit tinatanong mo pa?” Nilagpasan ko siya at dumiretso sa may riser sa unahan ng stage kung saan nandoon ang mga kaklase ko.

 

 

 

“Baek, lagi kong sinasabi sa’yo na huwag mong lapitan yun. Alam mo naman kung bakit di ba?” Ramdam ko ang pagsunod ng tingin ng mga kaklase ko nang tumaas ang boses ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Napaikot ang mata ko sa inis. Alam ko naman eh. Ako ba ang lumapit?

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, hinaan mo nga boses mo. Nakakahiya…” Pagod kong sabi nang nakaharap siya pagkatapos ko ibaba ang bag sa tabi nina Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

Napatingin ito sa paligid at narealize nga nyang madami na nanunuod sa’ming dalawa. Napapikit ito ng mariin bago magsalita.

 

 

 

“Basta, Baekhyun. Huwag mo sasagutin yun. At isa pa, unahin mo muna pag-aaral, huwag mo muna isipin yang boyfriend boyfriend!” Pangaral nito. Nawala ang inis ko dahil parehas na parehas sila ng sinasabi lagi ni daddy. Napanguso ito sa reaksiyon ko.

 

 

 

“Baek, seryoso kasi…” Tumango na lang ako at napanguso din.

 

 

 

“Napaka-annoying mo kahit kailan! Epal ka sa pagkakaroon ko ng lovelife kahit kailan! Hmp!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Hindi na po ba susunod si Chanyeol dito?” Muli kong tanong kay Tita Chanel na mama ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Nasa airport na kami. Kasama ko si mommy papuntang New Zealand since sobrang worried siya baka daw mawala ako. Hinatid kami nina daddy, tita Chanel, Jongdae at Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

“Anak, sorry. Maaga umalis eh. May training na naman ata sa basketball.” Niyakap ako ni tita Chanel kaya hindi ko na napigilan ang pag-iyak.

 

 

 

Ano ba yan! Alam ko na namang hindi siya makakasama paghatid dahil ayaw daw niya ko makitang naglalakad sa kanya palayo pero umasa pa din ako. Bwisit ka Chanyeol!

 

 

 

Nagpaalamanan naman kami ng ayos sa isa’t isa kagabi. Pero parang hindi pa rin sapat ang huling yakap na binigay nya. Parang gusto ko pa.

 

 

 

Napabuntong hininga ako.

 

 

 

Sumosobra ka na, Baekhyun.

 

 

 

“We’ll visit you there pag nakahanap ako ng time, anak. Pasensya na, I can’t go with you and your mom.” Tumango ako kay daddy at ngumiti.

 

 

 

“Just don’t forget to call us when you’re not busy. Good luck on this journey.” Ani Kyungsoo na katabi ang maarteng si Jongdae na pekeng umiiyak with matching punas pa ng  imaginary luha.

 

 

 

“Ingat ka, friend! Ihanap mo ko ng boylet!” Ani Jongdae. Tumawa ako. Pakahamit nito. Bakit kaya di pa niya sagutin ung nanliligaw sakanyang si kuya Minseok? Arte arte pa!

 

 

 

Isa-isa ko muli silang niyakap bago naglakad kasama si mommy.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Two weeks pa akong sinamahan ni mommy sa New Zealand. Hagulgol pa ako ng sobra kasi first time ko tong malalayo kina mommy talaga. Tas at such a young age pa. Pero hindi. They taught me how to stand alone and be strong kaya kakayanin ko to.

 

 

 

Besides, ano ba ang hindi nagagawa ng isang Baekhyun Byun?

 

 

 

Hindi naman ako masyado nahirapan mag-adjust sa school since Ingles din naman ang ginagamit nilang lengwahe.

 

 

 

Noong unang dalawang buwan na pananatili ko dito ay lagi kami magkausap ni Chanyeol. Syempre pati ng mga kaibigan ko.

 

 

 

Nakakatuwa lang na kahit isang linggo lang kami nagkasama ni Luhan ay naging sobrang close na din namin since lagi kami magkausap.

 

 

 

“Kailan ka uuwi?” Ang laging bungad ni Chanyeol sa tuwing sasagutin ko ang tawag niya. Napa-tss na lang ako.

 

 

 

May naririnig akong tunog ng sapatos na kumikiskis sa sahig kaya napagtanto kong nasa gym siya. Naka-jersey ito at medyo pawis.

 

 

 

“May training ka pa pala. Bakit ka tumatawag?” Tinuloy ko lang ang pagsasagot ng module na pinatake home ng biology instructor namin.

 

 

 

“Baka hindi na kita matawagan mamaya kasi tulog ka na agad.”

 

 

 

Napanguso ako. Eh kasi naman, alas dyes na po dito. Four hours ang time difference natin, sir Chanyeol!

 

 

 

“Sorry naman. Alam mo naman na magkaiba oras natin. Tsaka maaga pa lagi pasok ko…” Pagdadahilan ko. Natuto na rin akong magbyahe. Buti na lang may kaklase akong  Pinoy din na katabing apartment ko lang kaya naman madalas ko itong nakakasabay. Tulog na ang hinire ni mommy na makakasama ko dito sa bahay. Kasingtanda ko lang ito at pinoy din. Parehas pa kami ng pinapasukang school kaya medyo panatag ang loob kong kasama siya.

 

 

 

Noong nalaman ni Chanyeol na may kasama ako sa bahay ay tumutol ito pero wala itong nagawa since hello. Ang layo kaya niya. Mabilis lang din nawala ang galit niya. Ewan ko ba dito, lahat na lang kinagagalit niya.

 

 

 

Mayroon agad nagpapakita ng interes sa akin nang makaapak ako sa Auckland University. Isa na dito ang kaklase kong si Ha Neul. Isa itong anak ng may-ari ng karamihan ng clubs and restaurants sa Auckland. Unang linggo pa lang ay palagi ang paglapit nito sakin.

 

 

 

Lagi din siyang bumibisita sa apartment ko para makisabay gumawa ng homework and individual projects.

 

 

 

Gwapo ito. Mabait din. At sobrang talino. We instantly clicked since we both love Math! Mabilis ko itong naging kaibigan. Kaya naman gulat ako nang last week ay inamin nitong may gusto ito sakin.

 

 

 

“Please, I really like you. Can I be your boyfriend?” Marahan nitong tanong nang matapos kaming magdinner sa isang prestihiyosong restaurant.

 

 

 

Hindi ako nakaimik. Hindi ko alam kung ano isasagot ko. Eto na to! Chance mo na to, Baek! Walang nanghaharang na bestfriend! Walang Chanyeol! Pwedeng pwede mo na sagutin since gustong gusto mo naman magkaboyfriend. Pero bakit ngayon. Parang nararamdaman kong hindi pa ko handa?

 

 

 

Nilayo ko ang kamay kong hawak niya sa inabaw ng lamesa. Kita ko ang lungkot at disappointment dahil sa ginawa ko.

 

 

 

“Hindi pa ako ready, Ha Neul. Isa pa, I’ll be leaving the country by December. How will we handle the relationship if we’re a thousand miles away from each other?”

 

 

 

Hindi ito nagsasalita at nakayuko lang. He’s nothing but a good friend for me. Lagi niyang kiniconsider ang opinions and suggestions ko kahit na di naman kailangan.

 

 

 

“Ha Neul, it’s okay if you’re mad at me— “

 

 

 

“No, I won’t ever be mad at you. I’m just…sad. I’m sorry if me confessing to you will make everything between us awkward.” Worry is evident in his face. I sighed and slowly smiled.

 

 

 

“Let’s just act like nothing happened, okay?” I asked and immediately regretted it because I saw how hurt he was with what I just said.

 

 

 

Pero unti-unti itong tumango.

 

 

 

“Of course. Anything you said.”

 

 

 

Hinatid na din ako nito at ng driver nila sa apartment ko. I sighed.

 

 

 

Tanginang ganda to eh. Dapat kasi tinatago muna!

 

 

 

Ayan tuloy.

 

 

 

Ilang araw din siyang ngumingiti lang sakin at hindi sumasama pero makalipas nun ay dumidikit na ulit ito at nangungulit.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Hindi ko na masyado nakakausap si Chanyeol nang magsimula ang November. I figured na busy siya sa basketball training since nabalitaan kong kasali siya sa city basketball league ng junior division.

 

 

 

Wala namang kaso dun, kaya lang nabalitaan kong may dumidikit sakanyang transferee na kabatch niya!

 

 

 

Maganda daw, sabi ni Jongdae. Pero tutol si Kyungsoo kasi mukha daw may hindi magandang balak base pa lang sa klase ng pagdikit nito kay Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“Huwag ka mag-alala. Hindi naman pinapatulan ni Chanyeol kalandian ni Hannah, eh. Kalma ka lang dyan!” Saad ni Jongdae nang makausap ko sila nung wala kami parehas pasok. Kumunot lang ang noo ko at di na lang nagsalita. Biglang sumulpot si Luhan na kumakain ng marshmallow na parang dinip pa ata sa Nutella.

 

 

 

Ngumiti ako nang bumati siya at kumaway. “May nasagap akong balita ah…” Bungad ko sakanya at agad siyang namula. Mukhang alam niya ung ibig kong sabihin. Binaba niya ung marshmallow na kinakain at napatawa ako dahil may chocolate itong natira sa bibig.

 

 

 

Sabi ni Jongdae, umamin daw si Sehun noong nagkayayaan sila mag-outing sila sa isang beach resort sa Batangas. Long weekend kasi iyon at nagkataong kakatapos lang ng major exam kaya ayon.

 

 

 

Mga gago, hindi na ako nahintay.

 

 

 

Nagkagalit muna daw ang dalawa kasi nalaman ni Sehun na may kinakausap si Luhan na taga-ibang section na kabatch nina Sehun. Takang-taka naman si Luhan sa inasal ng isa kaya ayun, nagsigawan daw sila sa harap nina Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

Pero ang buong akala ko si Irene yung nagugustuhan ni Sehun. Future stepsister lang naman pala! Minsan talaga itong utak ko, puro kamalisyosahan.

 

 

 

“Hindi mo pa rin ba nararamdaman? Gusto nga kita! Lintek naman oh!” Tatawa tawa ako nang gayahin ni Jongdae ang sinabi ni Sehun with matching pagsabunot pa ng buhok in frustration sa kamanhidan ni Luhan.

 

 

 

Eto namang manhid naming friend, natahimik na lang at umupo na muli sa tabi ni Kyungsoo at di kinausap si Sehun.

 

 

 

Pero huwag ka. Nang matapos sila magdinner, bigla na lang hinila ni Sehun si Luhan at pumunta sa tabing-dagat. Gagong Jongdae kasi, sinundan ba naman. Akala daw mahuhuli niya mag-momol. Napaka talaga. Palibhasa wala si kuya Minseok nun.

 

 

 

Si Kuya Minseok kasi nanliligaw kay JD. Tsaka kakasimula lang niya magwork. Sa school din namin siya nag-aral at doon sila nagkakilala. Siya ang student council president. Alam niyo na, ako ang dahilan kaya sila nagkakilala. Ako din batch representative last year. Lagi ko sinasama sa SCHQ (Student Council Headquarters) si JD at Kyungsoo pag may pinapasa akong papel kay kuya. Tinanong ni kuya Min number ni JD and the rest is history.

 

 

 

Ang alam ko gusto din ni Jongdae si kuya kaso parang hindi pa daw siya handa. Ang arte.

 

 

 

Well, parehas lang kami.

 

 

 

Ang pinagkaiba lang is, siya may feelings na sa tao. Ako, wala. Zero percent.

 

 

 

Tatawa tawa lang ako habang inaasar si Luhan nang kumatok si Jiyeon, ung kasama ko sa apartment. Tumayo ako at binuksan ang pinto dala-dala ang phone. Kilala na ng mga ito si Jiyeon kaya naman bumati ang mga ito sa kasama ko.

 

 

 

“Si Ha Neul nasa labas.” Kumunot ang noo ko. Bakit hindi pinapasok? “Ayaw pumasok nang hindi ikaw ang lumalabas.” Umirap ito at nagpaalam para magpatuloy sa pagluluto ng dinner namin.

 

 

 

Hindi pa iyon kilala nina Kyungsoo kaya naman puro sila tanong kung sino iyon.

 

 

 

“Kaibigan. Kaklase.” Simple kong sagot bago binaba ang phone sa coffee table para puntahan si Ha Neul na nasa labas.

 

 

 

Napaayos ito ng tindig nang makita akong lumabas. Nakakahiya sa kagwapuhan nito. Naka-black cotton shorts lang ako at white shirt dahil kaninang umaga pa ako ligo habang siya naman ay naka-white polo shirt at black slacks. Papunta kasi ito sa anniversary party ng company nila. Isinasama ako nito kaya lang ay nahihiya ako. Isa pa, mas gusto kong magpahinga na lang kaysa ang makihalubilo sa mga taong hindi mo masyado kilala.

 

 

 

I smiled widely, appreciating his look.

 

 

 

“You look good.” Compliment ko na siyang ikinapula niya.

 

 

 

“You know you look equally good.”

 

 

 

Tumawa ako at umiling. “Sira! Bakit ka andito?”

 

 

 

Napanguso ito. “I know it’ll start late so maybe it’s okay if I’ll stay here til’ the party starts? And I still have time to convince you na sumama sakin. It will be boring without you.” Pacute nito kaya pinisil ko na lang ang pisngi nito at pinapasok siya sa apartment.

 

 

 

Saktong umupo ito sa couch kung saan nakatapat ang phone ko. Narinig ko ang tanong ni Jongdae.

 

 

 

“Sino ka?”

 

 

 

Nagulat si Ha Neul sa nakita at naguguluhang tumingin sakin. Bumungisngis lang ako at tumabi sa kanya.

 

 

 

“Eto ba yung Ha Neul?” Kyungsoo asked and I just nodded. Kita ko ang pagtitinginan nilang tatlo at hindi nakaligtas sa akin ang biglang pag-ngisi ni Jongdae.

 

 

 

Tss.

 

 

 

Tuluyan na kong hindi nakasali sa usapan dahil tinatanong ng mga kaibigan ko si Ha Neul ng kung anu-ano. Sinaway ko ang mga ito ng walang preno ang bibig ni Luhan na  inosenteng inosente sa tanong niya. Binulong iyon ni Jongdae, alam ko! Hayop!

 

 

 

“So, gusto mo si Baekhyun?”

 

 

 

Halos malagot ang hininga ko sa paghihintay ng sagot ng katabi ko. I sighed nang makitang ngumiti lang si Ha Neul.

 

 

 

Rinig ko pa ang sabi ni Jongdae, “Ay showbiz much. Mga baklang to!” na di ko na lang pinansin.

 

 

 

Maya’t maya ay umalis na din si Ha Neul dahil magsisimula na daw ang party in an hour. Ineencourage pa ako nina Luhan na sumama dahil nakwento nga ni Ha Neul na kaya siya nandito para isama ako pero di ako nagpatinag.

 

 

 

I need to rest. Isa pa, I’m preparing something for Chanyeol’s birthday. Kakasimula pa lang naman ng birthmonth ni Yeollie pero matagal gawin to kaya last month ko pa to sinimulan.

 

 

 

Ngangayon ko to gagawin sa talambuhay ko kasi ngayon lang talaga kami nagkahiwalay dalawa. Tuwing birthday kasi nito ay binabati ko lang ito sa personal at sinasamahan ko  siya magcelebrate.

 

 

 

Nakakalungkot lang na ngayong taon ay hindi ko siya masasamahan sa pinakaimportanteng araw niya.

 

 

 

Hay.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Lalong hindi ko nakausap si Chanyeol nang sorpresahin ako ni daddy at mommy pagkauwi ko galing school. Apat na araw lang sila nag-stay pero sobrang okay lang kasi miss na miss ko na din sila.

 

 

 

Sa apat na araw na iyon ay sina mommy lang ang pinatuunan ko ng pansin.

 

 

 

“Anak, may nililigawan ba si Chanyeol?” Dad asked, we’re having our last dinner for now kasi aalis na ulit sila early in the morning tomorrow. Natigil ako sa pagnguya at tinignan si dad.

 

 

 

Dahan-dahan akong umiling. “I don’t know po. Why ask?”

 

 

Tumango ito. “I saw him with a girl when I was doing rounds in the hospital. They seemed so close and sweet.” Walang preno netong sabi.

 

 

 

Bigla akong nawalan ng gana kumain sa narinig.

 

 

 

Sino ‘yong kasama ni Chanyeol? Bakit sila nasa hospital? At bakit wala man lang siya kinekwento about doon?

 

 

 

Ngayon nya naalala na hindi na nga pala sila masyado nakakapag-usap these past few weeks dahil… wala siyang maidugtong.

 

 

 

Kasi hindi niya alam kung bakit nga ba hindi sila nag-uusap dalawa.

 

 

Hindi kaya dahil doon sa binanggit ni daddy?

 

 

 

Nakakasama ng loob. At dala ko iyon hanggang matapos ang dinner kasama sina mommy. Ramdam ata nila ang pagbabago ko ng mood kaya hindi na sila nagtangka pang magsalita.

 

 

 

Maging noong nagpaalam noong umaga ay humalik na lang ako sa pisngi ni mommy at niyakap silang dalawa bago panuorin silang pumasok ng airport.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Isang linggo na lang bago ang birthday ni Chanyeol. Isang linggo na din ang nakakalipas bago ko nalaman na may nililigawan na ito.

 

 

 

Tuluyang nawala ang excitement ko para sa ibibigay kong regalo kay Chanyeol. Ni hindi ko nga alam kung dapat ko pa siyang bigyan kasi mukha namang may mag-aabalang mang-sorpresa sa kanya. Hindi ko na lang din itinanong kina Jongdae kung ano ba talaga meron kay Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Itinuon ko na lang ang sarili ko sa mga final requirements na pinapaasikaso sakin ng dean kasi second week ng December ay uuwi na ako.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

D-day. Birthday ni Chanyeol. Hanggang hapon ang klase ko.

 

 

 

Pero okay lang ‘yon. Ano ba namang gagawin ko sa apartment? Magcelebrate? Eh wala naman ‘yung celebrant. Isa pa, bakit pa? Mukha namang nakalimutan na ko non.

 

 

 

Natapos ang exam noong hapon kaya naman nagyaya sina Ha Neul at ang iba pang blockmates kong lumabas. Wala na kong nagawa kundi sumama. Isasama ko sana si Jiyeon kaya lang ay may sarili din itong lakad. Hindi pa naman ito uuwi kaya medyo nag-aalala ako kung paano ako makakauwi pag ginabi kami ng tapos.

 

 

 

Wala namang klase kinabukasan kaya okay lang magpakagabi pero syempre kailangan ko pa rin alagaan sarili kasi ako lang mag-isa sa banyagang bansa.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Medyo inaantok na ako nang makainom ako ng dalawang shots ng tequila. Hindi pa naman ako sanay mag-inom.

 

 

 

Nagyaya kasi ang mga ito mag-inom ng konti since tapos na nga naman ang exam week. Sa isa sa mga pinakamagandang club na pagmamay-ari ni Ha Neul kami pumunta.

 

 

 

“Please don’t leave us, Baek!”

 

 

 

“Just study here.”

 

 

 

Natatawa ako sa hirit nila nang ipahayag ko na less than two weeks na lang ang ilalagi ko sa university. Nakakalungkot din kasi syempre, I met new friends while I’m here. Pero  mas gusto ko pa rin sa Pinas.

 

 

 

“I need to go,” Medyo sabog kong paalam sakanila pero mukhang walang nakarinig kasi lahat sila nagtatawanan sa pinagkkwentuhan nila. Tumayo na lang ako at lalabas na sana nang tumayo din si Ha Neul.

 

 

 

“I’ll take you home.”

 

 

 

Nanlaki ang mata ko. Sa aming lahat, ay siya ang pinaka-ayos pa. Hindi kasi ito masyado nag-iiinom pero halata mong lumilikot ang mata minsan.

 

 

 

“Hala, no need. Just enjoy the night!”

 

 

 

Pero hindi ito pumayag. At sino ba naman ako para tumanggi sa isang free ride pauwi. Mabilis lang din naman kami nakarating sa apartment kaya bumaba agad ako. Walang kailaw ilaw ang apartment.

 

 

 

Bumaba din si Ha Neul na namumungay na ang mata. Bahagya akong nag-alala at biglang dinungaw ang driver niya.

 

 

“Please take him home after, okay?” Utos ko sa driver na ngumiti lang.

 

 

 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Makulit nitong sabi. Tsss.

 

 

 

“No. Please, pasok na sa car. And go home. Thanks for the ride.”

 

 

 

“But—“ Tumigil ito at ngumiti. “I want to be with you…” Makulit nitong saad.

 

 

 

I rolled my eyes at walang choice kundi ang hawakan ito sa likod nya para itulak siya papasok ng sasakyan nila. Inaayos ko ang upo niya ng walang anu-ano’y hinalikan ako nito sa pisngi!

 

 

 

Gulat ko itong tinignan pero pikit na ito. Ang—walangya to ah! Umiling iling na lang ako at nagpaalam sa driver.

 

 

 

Tsaka ako humarap sa apartment nang mawala sa paningin ko ang sasakyan nila Ha Neul.

 

 

 

Kumabog ang dibdib ko nang makitang bukas ang ilaw sa may living area! T-teka? H-hindi ba patay ang lahat ng ilaw kanina?

 

 

 

Sinampal sampal ko ang sarili ko at inisip na baka naman namamalikmata lang ako kanina pero hindi eh! Alam kong walang bukas na ilaw non! Sabi naman ni Jiyeon hindi siya makakauwi ngayon. Shit?

 

 

 

Nanginginig kong kinuha ang susi at pepper spray na bag ko sinuksok ang susi sa keyhole at dahan dahang pinihit ang doorknob.

 

 

 

Gayon na lamang ang pamumutla ko at pagdoble ng kabog ng dibdib ko nang makita ko ang napakapamilyar na tao.

 

 

 

 

Kinusot kusot ko ang mata ko para masiguradong nandito talaga siya at hindi lang dahil namimiss ko lang talaga siya. Pero tunay eh. Siya nga itong nakaupo sa couch at hindi manlang ngumingiti!

 

 

 

“C-Chanyeol????” Nanginginig kong tanong at automatic na naalala ko lahat ng nalaman ko these past weeks. Kumunot ang noo ko at bumalik ang sama ng loob sakanya. “Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

 

 

 

Kita ko ang pagbagsak ng mukha nito sa sinabi ko. Tila di inaasahang narinig iyon mula sa akin. “Hindi mo manlang ako babatiin?”

 

 

 

 

Oo nga pala. Birthday niya.

 

 

 

 

“H-happy birthday.” Mahina kong saad at bahagyang naalala ang regalo. Hindi ko alam kung ibibigay ko pa ba since sumama ang loob ko sa hindi niya pagsheshare sakin.

 

 

 

 

Dumiretso ako sa kusina at nilabas ang pitsel ng tubig. Nagsalin ako sa baso at ininom ito. Ramdam ko ang presensya ni Chanyeol sa likod ko pero hindi ako lumingon.

 

 

 

 

“Sana naman binati mo ko ng ayos.” Demanding nitong sabi na kinainis ko. Hinarap ko ito nang maibaba ko ang baso sa kitchen counter.

 

 

 

 

“Ano pa bang bati ang gusto mo?”

 

 

 

 

Ngumuso ito at nakaramdam ako ng awa. I just realized na hindi ko kaya magalit sakanya. I sighed at unti unting lumapit sa kanya.

 

 

 

 

“I-I miss you…” Niyakap ko ang bewang nito at binaon ang mukha sa dibdib niya. Napahigpit ang yakap ko nang yakapin nya ko pabalik.

 

 

 

 

“I miss you too, Baek.”

 

 

 

 

Kinalimutan ko ang tampo at sama ng loob ko sakanya since kaarawan niya. At syempre, hindi naman niya obligasyon na sabihin lahat ng bagay na nangyayari sa buhay niya. Kaibigan lang naman ako.

 

 

 

Kontento na ko sa yakap nito buong gabi.

 

 

 

 

“Baliw ka din no? Bakit ka ba pumunta dito eh uuwi na din naman ako.” Tanong ko habang kumakain ng chips na binili namin sa kalapit na convenience store. Nagpadeliver din kami ng chicken at pizza.

 

 

 

 

“Hindi ako makapaghintay. Tsaka hindi ako sanay na wala ka tuwing birthday ko.” Tila balewala nitong sabi habang nanunuod ng replay ng isang game sa NBA channel.

 

 

 

Kumabog ang dibdib ko.

 

 

 

Paano na kung--

 

 

 

Umiling ako at binalewala ang iniisip kong iyon.

 

 

 

“Sus. Hindi daw sanay pero natiis akong hindi ichat manlang.” Nabitin sa ere ang isusubo nitong chicken at tumingin sakin.

 

 

 

Saglit pa itong natahimik bago nagsalita.

 

 

 

 

“Sinadya ko talagang hindi ka ichat kasi gusto ko masurpresa ka sa pagdating ko!,” He smiled and my heart just melted. “Miss mo ko no?” Taas-baba ang kilay nitong tanong.

 

 

 

 

Umirap ako. “Ewan ko sayo.”

 

 

 

 

We just stayed like that all night. Catching up. Gusto kong tanungin iyong sinabi nina papa pero bakit parang may pumipigil sa akin?

 

 

 

 

Since walang pasok kinabukasan ay iginala ko ito sa magagandang lugar. We took photos, well, he was the one taking photos of me.

 

 

 

“Bakit ba ako lang? Dapat ikaw din!” I was about to grab his camera pero inakbayan na lang niya ako para magkasama kami sa photo.

 

 

 

 

Sa mga sumunod na araw ay may pasok na ako kaya naman halos araw-araw siyang nasa university, nakikisit-in.

 

 

 

Napapairap ako sa tuwing nakikita ko ang kuryosong tingin ng mga babae sa tuwing kasama ko siya. UGH!

 

 

 

 

Nakilala na din niya sina Ha Neul. Muntikan pa nga mag-away ang dalawa dahil lang sa gusto nila parehas tumabi sa akin. Nasa tabi kasi ako ng window kaya isa lang katabi ko and lagi ko katabi si Haneul. Nakiusap na lang ako kay Haneul kung pwede na si Chanyeol muna doon.

 

 

 

 

“We only have limited time to be together and he’s going to steal it from me.” Nagtatampo nitong saad at tinalikuran ako para umupo sa unahan ko katabi ang iba ko pang kaibigan. I sighed. Naguilty tuloy ako. Eto kasing si Chanyeol eh!

 

 

 

Hindi ko na lang pinansin si Chanyeol kahit na panay ang pagattempt niya kausapin ako at paringgan si Haneul.

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, pwede ba stop na? Nakakaistorbo ka ng klase.” I said nang hindi na makayanan ang inis. Ang ingay kasi nito. Dagdag pa na parang lumalandi pa ito sa katabi niya. May girlfriend na nga ito sa Pilipinas gusto pa ata mayroon din siya dito. Tss.

 

 

 

 

Lumingon ito nang nakangiti at para bang hindi siya nakakaabala. Kita ko ang panunuod ni Yeonha, iyong katabi niya, sa amin.

 

 

 

“Tahimik naman ako ah.” Dahilan nito.

 

 

 

Sa inis ko ay piningot ko ang tenga niya at inilapit iyon sakin. “Umalis ka na nga dito kung manggugulo ka lang. Nakikipaglandian ka pa kasi eh ano?” Bulong ko at padabog na tumayo at lumabas sa room nang saktong magdismiss ang prof.

 

 

 

Hindi ko na hinintay pa si Chanyeol o kahit ang tumatawag na si Haneul at naghail na ng cab papuntang apartment.

 

 

 

Bahala ka sa buhay mo, Chanyeol Park. Umuwi ka mag-isa mo!

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Kanina pa ako pinagmamasdan ni Jiyeon habang naglalakad ako paikot sa sala ng apartment. Alas dyes na kasi ng gabi pero wala pa din si Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

Sineryoso niya ata ang sinabi ko kanina. Tss. Kanina ko pa din ito tinatawagan pero hindi ito sumasagot.

 

 

 

“Baka kung ano nang nangyari doon, Baek. Hindi pa naman siya pamilyar sa lugar.” Malamig na saad ng kaibigan na nagpataas ng balahibo ko.

 

 

 

 

Shit?

 

 

 

 

Pinapunta ko na si Jiyeon sa kwarto niya para matulog na dahil halatang hindi niya na kaya ang antok at sama ng pakiramdam. Gusto pa sana nitong hintayin ako pero sinabi kong okay lang.

 

 

 

Alas onse na pero andito pa din ako sa sala. Nagrereview din ako para sa exam bukas ng tanghali.

 

 

 

Lalo kong pinag-igihan ang pagtawag kay Chanyeol pero napatigil din nang may narinig na kalampag ng pagsara ng pintuan ng sasakyan. Mabilis akong sumilip sa bintana at nakita kong lumalakad na si Chanyeol na inaalalayan ni Yeonha. Kumunot ang noo ko at agad pumunta sa pintuan para pagbuksan sila.

 

 

 

Agad kong napansin ang ngisi at mapupungay na mata ng kaibigan. Uminom ba ito?

 

 

 

Nginitian lang ako ni Yeonha habang ibinibigay sa akin si Chanyeol. Nagpumiglas pa noong una ang isa nang makita ako at pilit kumapit kay Yeonha.

 

 

 

Wala akong magawa.

 

 

 

Masakit.

 

 

 

Nasasaktan ako, putangina.

 

 

 

Ano bang problema mo, Chanyeol Park?

 

 

 

Pilit kong pinipigilan ang nararamdaman ko pero puta. Laging bumabalik. Laging hinahanap.

 

 

 

I’m trying so hard not to cry right now at the sight I’m seeing and the way Chanyeol just treated me.

 

 

 

Pinanood ko na lang si Yeonha na alalayan si Chanyeol hanggang sa sala.

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, kailangan ko nang umalis,” Malambing na saad ni Yeonha nang mailapag siya sa couch. Kita ko ang pagnguso ni Chanyeol habang umiiling.

 

 

 

“I want to be with you…” Nakapikit na saad ng kaibigan at mukhang nakatulog na nga.

 

 

 

I didn’t realize na nakakuyom ang mga kamao ko kung hindi ako tinapik ni Yeonha sa balikat para magpaalam.

 

 

 

“Please, take good care of him. He’s a good guy.” Yon lang ang nasabi ng kaklase pero naguluhan siya. Anong ibig sabihin nito?

 

 

 

Pinalis niya sa isipan niya ang sinabi nun at tumabi kay Chanyeol. Lintek! Bakit ba ito nag-inom? Tss!

 

 

 

 

Inalalayan ko ito papunta sa guestroom na tinutuluyan niya pero ang walanghiya! Mukhang sinasadya magpabigat! Lecheng Chanyeol!

 

 

 

 

“B-b-bakit mo ako ginaganito?” Tanong nito in between sinok.

 

 

 

 

Kumunot ang noo ko, naguguluhan. Pinagsasabi nito?

 

 

 

“Ako lang ba talaga ang agjgdalag…” He groaned at his last words bago ko itulak papunta sa kama niya.

 

 

 

 

Ano bang sinasabi nito?

 

 

 

 

Lumabas ako para kumuha ng tubig at muling bumalik papunta sa kwarto nito.

 

 

 

 

Kumuha ako ng isang shirt mula sa luggage niya para mapaltan siya.

 

 

 

 

Napalunok ako habang tinatanggal ang pagkakabutones ng kanyang polo. Madalas ko na naman makita itong hubad pero bakit parang hindi maganda itong ginagawa kong paghuhubad sakanya?

 

 

 

 

Ay hindi, Baekhyun! As a concerned citizen and bestfriend, gusto mo lang mapaltan siya ng damit para maaliwalas siya.

 

 

 

 

Nakatingin lang ako sa headboard ng kama nang matanggal ang polo nito. Nahirapan pa akong isuot ang damit sakanya kasi naman, ang bigat bigat ng ulo! Laking kontribusyon ng tenga nito sa bigat ng ulo niya!

 

 

 

 

Nakahinga ako ng maluwag nang matapos siyang suotan ng damit. Aalis na sana ako para makatuloy sa pag-rereview pero ramdam ko ang paghawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay ko. Nakatingin na ito sa akin at nakanguso.

 

 

 

 

“Bakit?”

 

 

 

“Can you stay tonight?”

 

 

 

 

“I can’t. May exam pa ko tomorrow. I have—”

 

 

 

 

Hindi ko naituloy ang sasabihin dahil sumabat ito at binitawan ang kamay ko. “Yeah, you have to study. Yeah, I understand.” Malamig na saad nito at tinalikuran ako.

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol naman…”

 

 

 

 

“Just… go study. Good luck sa exams.”

 

 

 

 

Saglit pa kong nakatitig sa likod niya bago dahan-dahang lumabas ng kwarto niya para dumiretso sa living area para mag-aral.

 

 

 

 

Pilit kong inaalis ang utak ko kay Chanyeol pero hindi ako makawala.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Nagising ako mga around 5 in the morning dahil ginising ako ni Jiyeon. Pumunta ako ng kwarto at itinuloy ang tulog.

 

 

 

Bumangon na ako ng 10 am para maghanda papasok ng school. Napagpasyahan kong doon na lang ituloy ang pagrereview since mamaya pa namang 2 pm ang exam.

 

 

 

Wala na si Jiyeon nang lumabas ako ng kwarto. Agad akong dumiretso ng kwarto ni Chanyeol pero nagulat ako nang wala ito doon.

 

 

 

Nangunot ang noo ko at agad siyang tinry tawagan pero gago. Iniwan ang phone? Gago?

 

 

 

Hay.

 

 

 

“Jiyeon, nandito ka pa ba sa apartment nang umalis si Chanyeol? Wala kasi siya dito?” Agad kong tanong nang tawagan si Jiyeon.

 

 

 

“Ah, oo! May sinundo sa kanya eh. Hindi ko na natanong kung sino kasi nagmamadali.”

 

 

 

May sumundo?

 

 

 

 

Sino naman?

 

 

 

Napasapo ako sa noo. Ano ba ‘tong ginagawa mo Chanyeol Park.

 

 

 

 

“Sige, Ji. Thank you!” Paalam ko bago tinapos ang tawag.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Nakalimutan ko ang inis ko sa kaibigan nang biglang sumulpot si Haneul sa study park at inabutan ako ng lunch.

 

 

 

“Han, life-saver ka talaga!” Binuksan ko ang nakabalot sa foil na double-patty burger. Hmm, yummy!

 

 

 

Tumawa si Haneul at tumabi sa akin. Nilabas nito ang sandamakmak na yellow paper at alam ko na agad! Tinaasan ko siya ng kilay pero nangingiti sa kakulitan ng kaibigan.

 

 

 

“Ah ganon. Kaya pala may food kasi may kapalit?” Asar ko.

 

 

 

Ngumuso ito at tinuro ang isang equation na hindi daw niya maintindihan. “Kahit ito lang please? Hindi ko talaga ito maintindihan.”

 

 

 

“Hindi ka kasi nakikinig kay sir.”

 

 

 

 

“Nakikinig ako pero hindi ko talaga maintindihan! Tsaka tinatawag kita kahapon noong dismissal para sana ayain ka magreview sa bahay, hindi ka naman namamansin.”

 

 

 

 

Nanlaki ang mata ko. “I didn’t know! I’m sorry. You should’ve called me.”

 

 

 

 

Ngumiti na lang ito. “Okay lang, naalala ko lang din na may bisita ka so baka tumanggi ka din.”

 

 

 

 

Hindi na ako nagsalita. Para ngang mas gugustuhin ko pang sumama sa iyo kasi puro sakit sa ulo (at puso) ang binibigay ni Chanyeol sa akin ngayon.

 

 

 

 

Parang mistulang nasa teleserye ay ang siyang saktong pagdaan ni Chanyeol kasama si Yeonha!

 

 

 

 

Parang hindi kami nito nakita dahil busy ito sa tinitignan sa phone ni Yeonha. Agad kong iniwas ang tingin at uminom na lang sa milktea na binili din ni Haneul sa akin.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Hindi kasama ni Yeonha si Chanyeol nang pumasok ito sa room. Gusto ko itong tanungin kung nasaan ang kaibigan pero as usual, tinamaan na naman ako ng pride at isa pa. Hindi kami close nitong babaeng to.

 

 

 

Sabay kaming natapos ni Haneul kaya napagpasyahan naming kumain muna bago umuwi. Last day ko na din kasi sa university. Next week kasi ay aasikasuhin ko ‘yong mga evaluation form and grades ko habang nandito kaya malamang sa malamang ay hindi na ko makakaattend ng classes.

 

 

 

 

“I’m really gonna miss you, Baek.” Napanguso ako nang makababa sa sasakyan niya. Ginabi na din kami ng uwi dahil napagpasyahan naming manood ng sine. Inilahad nito ang braso at wala akong nagawa kundi ang lumapit sakanya para pagbigyan siya sa hinihiling na yakap.

 

 

 

 

“I’ll miss you too.”

 

 

 

“Can I visit you there?” Tanong nito nang maghiwalay kami sa yakap.

 

 

 

Agad ang pagtango ko. Iniisip ang gagawin kung sakali ngang bisitahin niya ako sa Pilipinas. “Of course! Just inform me, okay?”

 

 

 

 

Tumango ito. “I wonder where you’ll take me then…”

 

 

 

Agad akong tumawa. “Maybe I’ll take you to Palawan then. And Siargao.”

 

 

 

Nagkwentuhan pa kami ng kaunti bago siya nagpaalam.

 

 

 

“One last hug?”

 

 

 

 

Ngumuso ako at pinagbigyan siya. Naramdaman ko ang pagdampi ng labi niya sa noo ko pero hindi ko na iyon pinagtuunan ng pansin.

 

 

 

Nadatnan ko si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa couch. Tinanggal ko ang shoes ko at nilagay sa shoe rack. Lalagpasan ko sana siya pero nagsalita ito.

 

 

 

“Saan ka galing?”

 

 

 

Pinagmasdan ko ang apartment. “Where’s Jiyeon?”

 

 

 

 

“She’s not gonna stay here tonight. Saan ka galing?”

 

 

 

 

Tinignan ko ito. “Then where’s Yeonha?”

 

 

 

 

Kumunot ang noo nito sa tanong ko at mukha yatang nainis sa hindi ko pagsagot sa tanong niya.

 

 

 

 

“Bakit sa akin mo hinahanap si Yeonha? At bakit hindi mo sinasagot ang tanong ko?”

 

 

 

 

Ngumisi ako. “Ah kasi. Nakita kita kasama siya sa campus kanina. Tapos wala ka man lang paalam kaninang umaga kung saan ka pupunta. Sa tingin mo, sinong sisisihin pag may nangyari sayo dito?” Umirap ako at dumiretso sa kusina para kumuha ng tubig.

 

 

 

 

Tangina, kailangan ko ng tubig pampakalma.

 

 

 

Tumayo ito at sinundan ako.

 

 

 

“Bakit ba hindi mo sagutin ang tanong ko?” Pasigaw nitong tanong na siyang dahilan para kamuntikan ko nang bitawan ang basong hawak.

 

 

 

 

“Gaano ba kahalaga ang sagot ko sayo na nagkakaganyan ka?”

 

 

 

 

Napahinga ito ng malalim.

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun naman. Bakit ka ba nagagalit sa akin?”

 

 

 

 

Muntik na ko matawa. Ako nagagalit? Kailan? Naiinis lang ako!

 

 

 

 

“Sinong may sabing nagagalit ako? Wala naman ako dapat ikagalit kahit na umuwi ka dito ng hatinggabi kanina na lasing at kasama iyong babaeng iyon. Wala akong dapat ikagalit kahit na hindi ka manlang nagpaalam sa akin o kay Jiyeon man lang kung saan ka pupunta kanina.”

 

 

 

 

At hindi ko alam kung bakit tumulo na lang bigla ang luha ko.

 

 

 

 

Tangina.

 

 

 

 

Nasasaktan ako.

 

 

 

 

Nagseselos ako.

 

 

 

 

Tangina kasi. Mahal ko si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol Park. Mahal ko.

 

 

 

 

Mukhang imposible pero posible pala.

 

 

 

 

Ugh shit!

 

 

 

 

Napamulat ako nang maramdaman ko ang yakap niya.

 

 

 

 

“Ako Baek, nagagalit. Galit na galit ako.”

 

 

 

 

Nangunot ang noo ko at humiwalay sa yakap niya.

 

 

 

 

“Anong ginawa ko sayo? Wala akong kasalanan sa kung anuman, Chanyeol.” Tatakas na sana ako dahil nahiya ako bigla sa pag-iyak ko sa harap niya.

 

 

 

 

Puta. Nahalata ba niyang may gusto ako sakanya?

 

 

 

 

Hinablot niya ang braso ko kaya hindi ako nagtagumpay sa pagtakas.

 

 

 

 

Nangatog ang tuhod ko sa tingin nito sa akin. I’ve always ignored this feeling everytime na tignan niya ako ng ganito. Kasi iniisip kong walang patutunguhan tong nararamdaman ko kasi alam ko bestfriends lang kaming dalawa.

 

 

 

 

“Sabi ni Yeonha, niligawan ka daw ni Haneul.”

 

 

“Oh, ano naman?”

 

 

 

 

“Sabi ni Yeonha, gusto mo daw iyong lalaking iyon.”

 

 

 

 

Naging crush ko lang pero hindi na lumalim pa gaya ng nararamdaman ko sayo, gago.

 

 

 

 

At naiinis na ko ha! Puro Yeonha na lang!

 

 

 

“Sabi ni Yeon—”

 

 

 

“Ano ba! Puro ka Yeonha! Magsama nga kayong dalawa!” Nagpupumiglas ako para makapunta na sa kwarto pero mahigpit ang hawak sa akin ni Chanyeol. Tangina kasi.

 

 

 

Naiiyak na naman ako.

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, ano ba!” Napaupo na lang ako sa sahig at hinayaan siyang nakahawak sakin habang nakayuko ako at umiiyak, iniiwasan tignan.

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, tumayo ka at kausapin mo ko.” Hinihila ako nito patayo pero umiiling lang ako.

 

 

 

 

“Baek…”

 

 

 

“Baekhyun isa…”

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, hahalikan kita pag di mo ko sinunod.”

 

 

 

Automatiko akong napatingala sa gulat at gayon na lamang ang panlalaki ng mata niya nang makita ang pamumula ng mata ko sa pagluha.

 

 

 

Pwersahan niya akong tinayo at yumuko para magkaharap ang mga mukha namin. Nakahawak na ang mga kamay nito sa magkabilang pisngi ko.

 

 

 

Kumabog ang dibdib ko.

 

 

 

“Nagseselos ako, Baekhyun.”

 

 

 

Nawindang ang buo kong pagkatao nang marinig iyon.

 

 

 

“A-ano?”

 

 

 

Pilit kong tinatanggal ang mga kamay niya sa mukha ko pero nagmatigas ito.

 

 

 

“Sabi ko nagseselos ako. Nagseselos ako. Nagseselos.” Binitawan nito ang mukha ko at napasabunot sa sarili niya. Nakanganga akong pinagmasdan siya, inaabsorb pa din ang sinabi.

 

 

 

 

B-bakit siya magseselos?

 

 

 

“Chanyeol.” Tawag ko dito pero umiling ito.

 

 

 

“Matulog ka na.” Naglakad na ito papunta sa kwarto niya at iniwanan ako.

 

 

 

Ano? Iiwanan niya ako ditong naguguluhan? Ano? Gago ba talaga siya?

 

 

 

Pero.

 

 

 

Puta!

 

 

 

May gusto ba si Chanyeol sa akin?

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Hindi ko na ito kinulit pa at tinangka pang sundan nang bitawan niya ang mga katagang iyon.

 

 

 

Pero ganon na lamang ang pagkadismaya ko sa nadatnan noong umaga.

 

 

 

Nanlumo ako at sumama ang loob nang malamang umalis na si Chanyeol para umuwi ng Pinas. Hindi man lang siya nagpaalam. Ano? Hobby na ba niyang iwanan ako sa ere?

 

 

 

Kahit note man lang or text, wala. Puta. Huwag naman niya akong pinaglalaruan.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Welcome back, bakla!” Salubong ni Jongdae nang makalabas ako ng airport. Kita ko si Kyungsoo at Luhan sa likod niya. Napangiti ako.

 

 

 

I’m back! Yes.

 

 

 

Isa-isa ko silang niyakap at sumakay na sa sasakyan na dala ni Jongdae.

 

 

 

Nalaman kong sa university na namin ipagpapatuloy ni Luhan ang pag-aaral at hindi na babalik pa sa China.

 

 

 

“That’s good. We have plenty of time na magkakilanlan pa, Lu!” Tuwa kong sabi at niyakap siya pa-gilid. Tumawa ito at dahan-dahang inalis ang yakap ko sa kanya.

 

 

 

“Baka magalit si Sehun. Seloso pa naman yon.” Namumula nitong saad na siyang kinahagalpak. Oops! I forgot!

 

 

 

“Ano ba ‘yan! Naunahan pa ako ni Luhan magkalovelife. When will I?” Nangunguso kong saad pero tinawanan lang ako ng mga kaibigan.

 

 

 

“Speaking of lovelife. Baekhyun, tanda mo pa ba iyong si sir Heechul?”

 

 

 

Kumunot ang noo ko at tumango tango. Syempre, tanda ko iyon. Professor namin siya sa Basic Accounting noong first year. Crush naming magkakaibigan si sir, yes. Ganon kami kalande! Tanda ko pa lagi siyang sumasabay sa aming magkakaibigan sa lunch. Syempre hindi kami tumatanggi dahil hello, pogi si sir eh! Huhu! May sense of humor pa! Plus pogi points! Ack.

 

 

 

“Hinihingi niya number mo. Tsaka lagi ka niyang tinatanong sa akin. Could it be? G ka ba kung siya?” Hopeful ang mga mata ni Jongdae at mukhang kinikilig sa sinabi. Tumawa lang ako.

 

 

 

“Sure ka ba dyan? O niloloko mo na naman ako?”

 

 

 

“Sure ako, Baek! Sa katunayan nga ay kasama siya sa Christmas outing natin eh!”

 

 

 

 

“Dae, nakakahiya…”

 

 

 

“Anong nakakahiya? Huy, yummy ni sir. Ayaw mo pa? Batukan kaya kita?”

 

 

 

Napabuntong hininga na lang ako at natawa. Ewan ko sa’yo.

 

 

 

Hindi na din naman bumaba pa ang tatlo nang makarating sa bahay. Bukas na lang daw sila makikigulo kasi sobrang gabi na. Um-oo na lang ako dahil pagod na din ako sa byahe. Direct kasi ang flight na kinuha ko.

 

 

 

Napasilip ako sa kabilang bahay. Bukas ang ilaw ng kwarto ng katapat kong kwarto. Kwarto ni Chanyeol. I sighed at umiwas na lang ng tingin at tuluyang pumasok.

 

 

 

Ako lang mag-isa sa bahay kasi nasa medical mission si dad habang may seminar naman si mommy. Sa isang linggo pa ang dating nila.

 

 

 

Dalawang linggo pa ang lumipas bago ako nakapagpa-schedule ng flight pauwi ng Pilipinas. Mula noong umalis si Chanyeol sa New Zealand ay palagi ko itong pinapadalhan ng mensahe. Pero wala akong natanggap na reply.

 

 

 

Itinigil ko din ito nang nasa airport na ko at uuwi na din ng Pinas. Napagpasyahan kong dito na lang siya kausapin at linawin ang lahat.

 

 

 

Gusto ko na ding aminin sa kanya ang nararamdaman ko. Ano man ang maging resulta.

 

 

 

Pero mukhang hindi na iyon mangyayari.

 

 

 

Dahil nakita ko si Chanyeol. May kahalikan. Papasok ng bahay nila.

 

 

 

Putangina.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Natapos ang Pasko at Bagong Taon nang hindi kami nag-uusap. Kapag nandito siya sa bahay ay nagkukulong ako sa kwarto. At pag pumupunta akong bahay nila para magdala ng pinapadala nina mommy ay sinisigurado ko munang wala si Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Alam kong napapansin iyon ng mga magulang namin pero wala na akong pakialam. Sinabi ko din agad iyon kina Kyungsoo kaya naman sa tuwing nagkikita kami ay hindi sumasama sina Jongin at Sehun.

 

 

 

Wala na din halos klase sapagkat halos lahat ay naghahanda para sa taunang fair at university sports festival.

 

 

 

Nasa auditorium ako, nakaupo kasama ang adviser ng drama club. May audition kasi para sa magiging female lead ko. Oo, ako na naman ang napiling male lead katulad noong last year. Madaming nag-audition at mabuti na lang may napili si ma’am.

 

 

 

“Baekhyun anak, eto si Hera. Siya iyong napili namin na female lead. Hera, si Baekhyun,” Lumapit si ma’am at bumulong sa akin. “First year pa lang ito. Engineering. Tsaka balita ko model ito.”

 

 

 

Ngumiti ako sa narinig ang pinagmasdan si Hera. Not bad. Ang ganda nga niya eh. “Nice to meet you, Hera.”

 

 

 

Tumango ito at nahihiyang tinanggap ang kamay ko.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Sa loob ng isang buwan na magkasama kami ay may kumalat na chismis na nagkakamabutihan kaming dalawa nitong si Hera. May nakakita atang hinatid ko si Hera sa bahay nila mismo noong isang gabing ginabi kami ng uwi dahil sa final rehearsal.

 

 

 

Hindi ko na lang pinansin ang mga iyon at hinayaan na lang. Mawawala din naman iyon. Mamayang gabi na ang play namin kaya naman naglalakad na ako papunta ng auditorium. Bago ako makapasok sa pintuan ng backstage ay nakita ko sina Jongdae, Kyungsoo at Hera na magkausap sa may gilid ng auditorium.

 

 

 

Magkakakilala pala sila?

 

 

 

Gusto ko sana silang tawagin pero natulak na agad ako ni Taeyong, isang makulit na freshmen, papasok ng auditorium. Tuwang tuwa ang lahat ng matapos ang play.  Matagumpay kasi maraming nanood. Nagulat lang ako ng bigla akong halikan ni Hera sa pahuling parte ng play. Wala kasi iyon sa script. Hindi ko na lang palalakihin since sa pisngi lang naman iyon.

 

 

 

Lumapit ako kay Hera nang umalis na iyong mga nag-congratulate sakanya. Ngumiti ito ng makita ako pero nanatiling blanko ang expression ko. Bago pa ko tuluyang makalapit ay kita kong may tinignan siya sa likuran ko at biglaan akong niyakap.

 

 

 

“H-hera?” Naguguluhan kong tanong.

 

 

 

“Sandali. Payakap. Natupad ang pangarap kong makapagtanghal sa entablado. Salamat sa lahat ng tulong mo.”

 

 

 

Napangiti ako at niyakap na din siya pabalik.

 

 

 

“You have the talent, Hera. Salamat din for doing well tonight. I am—”

 

 

 

“Baekhyun.” Natigil ako nang marinig ang pamilyar na boses. Napahiwalay ako sa yakap at humarap sa kung saan nanggaling ang pamiyar na boses.

 

 

 

Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“Pwede ba tayo mag-usap?” Tanong nito pero bago pa ako makatanggi ay kinuha na nito ang kamay ko at dinala palabas ng auditorium. Tinignan ko si Hera pero nakangiti lang ito sa akin. LUH?

 

 

 

“T-teka, saan mo ba ko dadalhin?” Nakasuot pa kasi ako ng costume at may pakpak pa. Nakalagpas na kami sa gate pero hindi pa din kami tumitigil. Tsaka lang kami tumigil nang tumigil kami sa tapat ng Chevy niya.

 

 

 

“Ano bang gusto mo pag-usapan?” Ikinrus ko ang mga braso ko at tinignan siya ng masama.

 

 

 

Kailangan ko itago ang pagkamiss ko sakanya.

 

 

 

“Get in the car.” Pinindot nito ang unlock button sa car key niya. Binuksan nito ang passenger seat pero nanatili akong nakatayo sa harap niya.

 

 

 

“Bakit sa loob pa kung pwede naman dito?”

 

 

 

Kitang kita ko ang pagkuyom nito ng kamao bago ako tignan ng masama sa pagkainis.

 

 

 

“Hindi ka papasok o hahalikan kita?” Banta nito. Napalakas ang boses niya dahil kita ko ang pagtingin ng mga dumadaan sa gawi namin.

 

 

 

Napanganga ako at walang nagawa kung hindi ang pumasok sa loob ng sasakyan niya. Nakatingin lang ako sa harap habang hinihintay siyang makapasok at magsalita ng kung anuman ang gusto niyang sabihin. Padabog kong tinanggal ang pakpak na suot ko. Tinapon ko iyon sa likod ng sasakyan niya pero nahagip ng isang pakpak ang mukha nito.

 

 

 

“Aray!” Daing nito pero inirapan ko lang siya at tinapon iyon tuluyan sa likod.

 

 

 

He sighed.

 

 

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

 

 

Nanatili akong nakatingin sa harap. “I’m listening.” Nagpapasalamat akong hindi nanginginig ang boses ko nang sabihin iyon. Ayoko kasing mahalata niyang nasasaktan ako. Na umasa ako.

 

 

 

Pag nalaman ‘to nina Jongdae baka magdiwang pa iyon kasi nga naman,

 

 

 

In Jongdae’s voice, “May pakiramdam pala ang isang Baekhyun Byun.”

 

 

 

“Baek, tumingin ka sa akin.” Demand nitong isa.

 

 

 

“Alam mo, para sa isang taong may kasalanan, napakadami mong reklamo!” Sigaw ko at napatingin sa kanya ng masama.

 

 

 

Nangunot ang noo nito.

 

 

 

“Anong kasalanan ko? Ikaw nga ‘tong may kasalanan eh!”

 

 

 

Napanganga ako at nagcross arms habang nakaharap sa kanya. I’m ready to fight!

 

 

 

“Ako? Kailan ako nagkaroon ng kasalanan sayo at ano naman iyon?”

 

 

 

“I saw you being kissed by Haneul. Bakit? Ka? Niya? Hinalikan? Kayo ba? Ha?” Napasabunot na lang ito sa kanyang buhok at isinubsob ang mukha sa manibela.

 

 

 

Ano bang…

 

 

 

“Ano naman kung halikan niya ako? Ano naman sayo iyon? Alam mo Chanyeol, magkalinawan na tayo. Wala ka kailangang sabihin kung may magustuhan man ako. Hindi ko  naman kailangan na—”

 

 

 

“Shut up Baek,” Natigil ako dahil malalalim na ang hininga niya. “Nasasaktan ako.” Pahabol nitong bulong at putangina. Ramdam ko iyong sakit.

 

 

 

Di ako nakapagsalita. Nakanganga lang akong nakamasid sa kanyang nakasubsob pa rin ang mukha sa manibela.

 

 

 

Hindi naman nakabukas ang aircon ng sasakyan pero bakit parang lumamig ang paligid?

 

 

 

PERO SHET WAIT LANG AH?

 

 

 

 

N-nasasaktan? Si? Chanyeol? Park?

 

 

 

 

May gusto ka sakin, Chanyeol? Ha?

 

 

 

Sinubukan kong hawakan ang braso ni Chanyeol nang inangat nito ang ulo niya pero iwinaksi lang niya iyon at tumingin sa labas.

 

 

 

Napanguso ako. Ang arte.

 

 

 

Pero cute.

 

 

 

 

“Pakiulit?” Kunwaring galit kong saad pero natatawa na ako kasi hindi pa rin siya tumitingin sa akin.

 

 

 

Nahimigan ata niya ang pagkasaya ko sa tono ng pagtatanong ko kaya naman tinignan ako nito ng masama.

 

 

 

“I just confessed that I’m hurting seeing you being kissed by that guy tapos tinatawanan mo lang ako? I can’t believe you.” Akmang lalabas na ito ng sasakyan niya at balak na akong iwan nang pwersahan ko na itong hilahin muli pabalik at mabilis na hinalikan sa pisngi.

 

 

 

Nakaramdam din naman agad ako ng pagkahiya nang marealize ang ginawa. I was about to say sorry when my phone rang. It’s Soo.

 

 

 

“Soo?”

 

 

 

“Where are you? We are outnumbered na sa booth! Hurry up! Sobrang dami ng tao, kakairita!”

 

 

 

Hindi na ako hinintay pa ni Soo sumagot at binaba agad ang tawag. Dahil sa narinig kong pagkataranta ay agad na kong bumaba ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

Bumaling ako sa namumulang si Chanyeol. Hakhak. Kilig siya ih. “I’ll talk to you later.” Huli kong sabi at tumakbo na muli papunta sa loob ng university patungong auditorium para kunin ang gamit at magbihis ng uniform para sa booth ng block namin.

 

 

 

Palapit na ako sa kung saan nakapwesto ang booth namin pero mukhang mahihirapan ako makapunta sa unahan dahil sa kapal ng taong nag-aabang at nanonood ng nangyayari sa booth.

 

 

 

 

Napangisi ako kasi kanino ba naman idea to? Syempre from yours truly, Baekhyun B.

 

 

 

We decided to have a Tamiya booth. We’ll be selling Tamiya merchandise (like clothes, keychains, stickers, caps, toys and other things we’ve ordered sa pinaka-trusted supplier sa bansa. We also have a racing track wherein people can freely race using the Tamiya cars provided. We rented two different kinds of massive race tracks.

 

 

 

Yes, napakalaking investment nitong booth na ginawa namin but we all positively said na magiging worth it ito since this year, students from highschool and elementary department ng university ay kasama sa fair.

 

 

 

I was about to make singit na para makapunta sa unahan kung saan ang tanging nakikita ko lang ay si Jongdae na nakatungtong pa ata sa upuan na nagsisisigaw na pumila ng maayos para hindi kagulo nang mahagip ng paningin ang isang lalaking gustong gusto tignan kung anong nangyari. Matangkad naman din ito pero mas matangkad ang mga nasa unahan niya.

 

 

“Hello. You wanna see what’s in there?”

 

 

 

He pouted at hala! Agad kong napansin ang tenga nitong namumula na. Kanina pa yata gusto sumingit pero hindi pagbigyan ng malalaking tao na nasa unahan. Laki-laki niyang tao pero sobrang adorable niya!

 

 

 

Lumapit ako kay sir Chiong na kasulukuyang naglilibot sa university at humiram ng lagi nitong dala-dalang megaphone. Hinila ko iyong binata at binuksan ko ang megaphone.

 

 

 

“Excuse me, guys. Wala tayong masisimulan dito kung hindi kayo makikinig sa organizers ng booth. Please cooperate kasi lahat naman po kayo ay maaaccomodate,” I sternly said at biglang agad tumahimik ang tao at tumingin. Yes, it’s me. Baekhyun B.

 

 

 

“Ganito na lang, fall in line according to your respective departments,” Tinuro ko ang linyang gagawin para sa elementary, highschool at college sa merchandise section at sa circuit track section. Agad naman silang nagsunuran at ilang sandali lang ay malinis na tignan ang parteng inooccupy ng booth namin.

 

 

 

I sighed in relief at mabilis na bumalik kay Sir Chiong para ibalik ang megaphone at magpasalamat. Sa totoo lang ay hindi naman na kailangan ng megaphone considering na sobrang lakas naman lagi ng boses ko. But pagod kasi ako singing from the musical kaya good thing talaga na andyan si Sir.

 

 

 

“Let’s go?” Baling ko sa kasama ko at sinama siya papunta sa unahan kung nasaan sina Kyungsoo. Napangiti ako nang makita si Francis, iyong isinama ko na nagniningning ang mata habang nililibot ang sarili sa merchandise section.

 

 

 

“Saan mo naman napulot ‘yang batang ‘yan or,” Jongdae gasped so fakely I can sense myself rolling my eyes. Umalis na din ang binata nang makapili ng gusto. Andami niyang binili. Sabi niya mahilig talaga siya magcollect ng mga ganito kaya he thanked us dahil dinala namin dito dream collection niya. “B-boyfriend mo?”

 

 

 

Binatukan ko. Tatanga tanga na naman. Hindi na lang magbenta.

 

 

 

Sinabihan ako ni Kyungsoo na doon na lang sa ako sa may racing tracks para mamonitor ung mga nagrarace ng 15 minutes each.

 

 

 

Dapat ay tigil ang pagtatrabaho pag lunch pero dahil madami ang taong nakaabang ay napagpasyahan naming mag-take turns sa pagkain. Nauna sina Luhan since kanina pa sila umaga nagtatrabaho. Me being the tamad na tumayo at naenjoy na ang panunuod sa kantyawan ng mga naglalaro ay nagpaiwan na lang.

 

 

 

“Bili niyo na lang ako food. Saan ba kayo kakain?” Naglabas ako ng pero at iniabot iyon kay Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

“Sa booth nina Jongin,” Agarang sagot ni Kyung. Tsaka ko naalala si Chanyeol na iniwan ko nang mabanggit ang kaibigan.

 

 

 

Gusto ko sanang sumama bigla pero naalala ko ang ginawa kanina kay Chanyeol.

 

 

 

SHIT! Nakakahiya. Hindi ko na alam kung paano ko siya haharapin. Tangina. Ano ba dapat ko gawin.

 

 

 

“Ibili niyo na lang ako ng kung ano mukhang masarap.”

 

 

 

“Si Chanyeol ba kamo?” Buti na lang hindi ako umiinom dahil kung oo, nasamid na ako ng pagkabongga bongga sa sagot ni Jongdae at naibuga ko ito sa lalagyanan ng perang nakita namin. Putangina Jongdae. Hayop talaga.

 

 

 

Kita ko ang paghalakhak ng tatlo sa reaksiyon ko.

 

 

 

“P-puta?” Tanging nasagot ko na lang. Hindi pa nila alam na nag-usap kami ni Chanyeol kanina after ng ilang months na iwasan. Kaya’t grabe ang gulat ko ngayong binanggit ng mga ito ang pangalan ng kaibigan.

 

 

 

“Masarap iyon!” Pangungumbinsi ni Jongdae at kitang-kita ko ang pagtango ni Luhan bilang pagsang-ayon.

 

 

 

“Putangina, Jongdae ang baboy!” I hissed dahil ako yung hiyang-hiya sa pinagsasasabi ng kaibigan ko.

 

 

 

Sarap pitikin ng tenga ni Jongdae dahil mukha pa itong nagmamaang-maangan. “Ano bang sinasabi ko? Tinatanong ko lang naman kung gusto mo kainin si Chanyeol?”

 

 

 

Putangina talaga, Jongdae.

 

 

 

“Masarap daw ‘yon eh.”

 

 

Pati ba naman ikaw Kyungsoo?

 

 

 

“Bestseller nga daw. Wow naman! Yummy nga ata talaga!”

 

 

 

Napapikit ako sa mga naririnig.

 

 

 

“Hindi na ako gutom. Lumayas na nga kayo at kumain!” Hinablot ko ang pera kay Kyung. “Angie, dito ka muna. CR lang ako.” Tumayo na ako at iniwan ang tatlo kong kaibigan na rinig kong tinatawag pa ako.

 

 

 

Puta, ano ba pinagsasasabi ng tatlong ‘yon? Inaasar ba nila ako? Napakahahayop talaga.

 

 

 

Matagal tagal din ako nakabalik sa booth dahil nagkumustahan pa kami ni Joongi.

 

 

 

“I haven’t seen you with Chanyeol lately ah? Something’s wrong?” Nakaupo kami sa concrete bench malapit sa gym nang tanungin iyon ng kasama.

 

 

 

“Oh? No, we just had some issues na di pa nasesettle.”

 

 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

 

 

“Oo naman, Joongi.” Humalakhak pa ako pero mukhang di siya kumbinsido. Buti na lang hindi na niya ako kinulit masyado. He made kwento din na he’s talking with Jiyeon pa rin. Napakilala ko kasi siya noong nag-Facetime kaming dalawa habang nasa New Zealand pa ako. Saktong nasa tabi ko si Jiyeon kasi sabay kaming nag-aaral noon.

 

 

 

I’m happy for him, really. Naalala ko pa na hindi agad ito nakapagsalita nang makita si Jiyeon. Hindi ko nga alam kung paano sila nagkausap gayong tinarayan lang nitong si Jiyeon ang kaibigan ko nung sinubukan siyang kausapin. Hindi ko din naman binibigay social media accounts ng isa. Paano ba naman kasi, uutal utal pa si gago.

 

 

 

“I was planning to visit her on summer vacation para makita siya and to prove to her na malinis ang intensyon ko.”

 

 

 

Napangiti ako at naalalang bibisita si Jiyeon dito at sa Wednesday ang dating niya. Two weeks itong magsstay since termbreak nila. Sa amin siya magsstay since napilit siya ni mommy kaysa sa maghotel pa. Hindi ko sasabihin kay Joongi iyon sapagkat gusto ni Jiyeon na masusurprise ang isa.

 

 

 

“Basta paalala ko lang sayo is wag mong tatangkaing saktan si Jiyeon. She’s a precious girl and I love her so much,” Banta ko bago ibinaling ang tingin sa maingay na nadaan. Nagulat ako nang makitang kasama doon si Chanyeol sa grupo na nag-iingay. Naka-jersey uniform ang mga ito at patungo sa gym.

 

 

 

Oh? May laro?

 

 

 

Bumaling na ako kay Joongi para magpaalam at nang makapunta na din sa booth. Pumayag naman ito kaya mabilis akong nakatakas sa matatalim na tingin ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“Saan ka galing bakla?” Agad tanong ni Jongdae nang makarating ako sa booth. Agad akong umupo sa tabi ni Luhan na naka-assign sa pila ng mga college students na gusto bumili. Wala na masyado tao, siguro dahil lunch time.

 

 

 

“Nag-cr lang ako kanina tas bigla kong nakasalubong si Joongi, ayon, nagkakwentuhan.” Tumango lang sina Kyungsoo at Luhan.

 

 

 

“Oh, eto na si Chanyeol oh!” Sigaw ni Jongdae kaya agad akong napalingon sa gulat. PUTA?

 

 

 

Wala naman?

 

 

 

“Tangina Jongdae. Nanggagago ka na naman.”

 

 

 

“Eto nga oh.” Tinaas niya ang isang paper bag. Kumunot ang noo ko.

 

 

 

“Ha?”

 

 

 

“Chanyeol.” Tapik nito sa paperbag sabay bigay sakin. Tinanggap ko iyon at agad binuklat. Carton na ginagamit for food at plastic utensils lang naman nakikita ko. Gago?

 

 

 

Binuksan ko ang carton at agad nakaramdam ng gutom nang makitang java rice at chicken caldereta ang laman. Favorite ko to eh. Huhu!

 

 

 

“Sakin to?”

 

 

 

Abot langit ang ngiti ko nang tumango sina Jongdae. Ambabaet talaga!

 

 

 

“HMMMMMMM!” React ko nang masarapan sa pagkain.

 

 

 

“Sarap ni Chanyeol no?”

 

 

 

Nabuga ko ang chicken meat at ung rice na nasubo ko dahil sa sabat ni Jongdae. Kita ko ang gulat ng ilang bumibili ng merch pero wala akong pake! Tinignan ko ng masama ang kaibigan.

 

 

 

“Kanina ka pa Chanyeol ng Chanyeol ah!”

 

 

 

“Tinatanong lang naman kita kung masarap si Chanyeol ah!”

 

 

 

“Hindi ko pa natitikman si Chanyeol excuse me?” Nakaramdam ako ng pamumula sa sinabi. Parang ambastos nun pakinggan, ah? Shit ka Dae!

 

 

 

This time ay tumawa na ng malakas si Jongdae kasama ang dalawang kaibigan.

 

 

 

“Gaga! Chanyeol pangalan sa meal na kinakain mo ngayon!”

 

 

 

Napanganga ako. Anak ng? B-bakit?

 

 

 

Mukhang nabasa ni Kyung ang pagkalito sa expression ko.

 

 

 

“Lahat ng nakalagay sa menu sa booth nila Jongin, ipinangalan sa kanila, Baek.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Nanghatak agad ang mga kaibigan ko papuntang gym. Kailangan daw naming manood ng modern dance competition ngayon since kasali si Jongin at Sehun. Wala akong nagawa kundi ang magpahila at sumama.

 

 

 

Kahit mainit ang gym dahil tanghaling tapat at open area pa ito ay madami pa ding estudyante ang nag-aabang. Para ngayong huling araw ng fair kasi ay modern dance competition ang mangyayari. Folk dance, KPOP-themed, lyrical at ballroom dance competitions naman ang naganap noong mga nakaraang araw.

 

 

 

Hindi na ako nakasali sa kahit anong dance competitions sa sobrang busy sa pag-aasikaso ng booth at musical. Okay na din yun, atleast hindi ako masyado masstress sa pagmememorize ng steps.

 

 

 

Parang gusto ko nalang bumalik sa booth at manuod sa pangangantyaw ng mga nagkakarerahan ng Tamiya nang makitang papalapit kami sa pwesto kung saan nakaupo si Chanyeol. Tumakbo agad sina Kyungsoo at Luhan sa mga unahang upuan na nireserve ng matangkad na kaibigan. Sumunod naman si Jongdae at tsaka ko nakita na wala na akong mauupuan sa tabi nila!

 

 

 

Ganito arrangement.

 

 

 

<STAGE>

 

<RISERS>

 

<Open Space> Half side ng basketball wherein dito magpeperform contestants

 

Jongdae – Kyungsoo - Luhan

 

Vacant seat – Chanyeol

 

 

 

 

Ang tanging natitirang upuan ay sa tabi ni Chanyeol. Tangina, gago?

 

 

 

 

Walang respeto.

 

 

 

 

Nananadya?

 

 

 

 

Agad napaayos ng upo si Chanyeol nang makitang ako ang makakatabi. Napatingin naman ang nakangisi nang si Jongdae sa amin at kinindatan ako. Gago bakit? Mukha ba akong masaya?

 

 

 

 

Uhm, medyo.

 

 

 

 

Napapaypay ako sa sarili dahil nararamdaman ko na naman ang pag-iinit ng pisngi sa mga naalalang nangyari noong unang araw ng fair sa pagitan namin ni Chanyeol. Potek, bakit ba hindi ako makagetover?

 

 

 

 

“Naiinitan ka?” May nilabas itong towel at ginalaw sa harap ko para magmukhang pinapaypayan ako. Lalo kong naramdaman ang pag-iinit ng pisngi dahil sa ginawa ng isa.

 

 

Ngayon na lang ulit kami nagkausap talaga dahil lagi silang may laro at ako nama’y busy sa booth ng block. Tsaka, hindi talaga ako nasama kina Dae tuwing malalaman kong doon sila sa booth nito maglulunch. Tiis tuloy ako mag-isa sa booth.

 

 

 

 

Umiling ako at bumaling na lang sa unahan para panoodin ang nagpeperform galing highschool department. Nanliit ang mga mata ko nang may pamilyar na bulto akong nakita. Teka!!!!

 

 

 

 

Mukhang namukhaan din iyon nina Jongdae dahil bumaling ang mga ito sa akin habang nakaturo sa bata. Si Francis! Isa pala ito sa representative ng highschool department sa  modern dance competition.

 

 

 

 

“B, ‘yong boyfriend mo!” Halakhak ni Jongdae na naka-agaw ng atensyon ng karamihan kasama na din si Francis na napatingin. Mukhang narecognize niya kami dahil kumindat ito sa parte namin na siyang dahilan ng sigawan ng kababaihan at nagpapanggap na kababaihan sa parteng inuupuan namin.

 

 

 

Makikisabay na sana ako sa sigawan nina Jongdae kaya lang ay biglang tumayo si Chanyeol at akmang aalis.

 

 

 

“Saan ka pupunta?” Agaran kong tanong. Kakasimula pa lang ng program aalis na agad siya?

 

 

 

 

“Sa lugar malayo sa’yo.”

 

 

 

 

Matalim ang tingin nito sakin kaya bahagyang kumunot ang noo ko sa inasal nito.

 

 

 

Ano na naman ba?

 

 

 

Ilang segundo pa ang nakalipas bago ako nakareact sa sinagot niya. Agad din akong tumayo at sinundan siya. Nahirapan pa ako makaalis ng gym dahil sobrang kapal talaga ng  taong nanunuod. Hirap na hirap akong makasingit papalabas sa mga taong nakatayo.

 

 

 

Agad kong nakita si Chanyeol papunta sa building ng elementary department. Tumigil na ko sa pagtakbo nang makita ko itong umiinom sa drinking fountain malapit sa rooms ng kindergarten. Walang tao sa building. Labasan na siguro kanina pa bago maglunch.

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol…” Tawag ko nang makalapit.

 

 

 

 

Pinunasan nito ang labi gamit ang likod ng kamay nang tumingin sa akin. Shet lang. Ang gwapo kahit mukhang galit. Huhu! Ang rupok. Lord, sorry!

 

 

 

 

Maglalakad sana ulit ito palayo kaya naman nanggigil na ako. Puta. Ano ba inaarte nito?! Nagagalit na naman siya nang hindi ko man lang nalalaman ang dahilan. Napatingala ako para mapigilan ang pagluha. Shit.

 

 

 

 

Hinila ko ang kamay niya at hinarap siya sa akin.

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, ano ba!” Nanghihina kong saad at napabitaw. Napaupo ako habang nakatingala sakanyang nakakunot ang noo sa akin. “Chanyeol, ano bang problema? May problema ka ba sakin? Galit ka ba? Ano?”

 

 

 

 

Nababaliw na talaga ako.

 

 

 

 

“May nasabi ba akong hindi mo nagustuhan? Or naoffend ka? May nagawa ba akong hindi mo nagustuhan? Tell me.”

 

 

 

 

Gulong gulo na kasi ako.

 

 

 

Rinig ko ang malalalim niyang hinga bago sumagot.

 

 

 

 

“Sinabi ko na sa’yong nagseselos ako diba?” Tanong nito gamit ang malalim na boses.

 

 

 

 

Napalunok ako at hindi agad nakasagot.

 

 

 

 

“Sana binigyan mo ko ng malinaw na sagot noong sinabi ko iyon.”

 

 

 

Napatayo ako at binaling ang tingin sa field.

 

 

 

 

“Hindi ko alam kung anong klaseng selos ba iyang nararamdaman mo. Hindi mo ba naisip na baka nagseselos ka lang bilang bestfriend?” Giit ko.

 

 

 

Kumunot lalo ang noo niya. “B, ano bang—”

 

 

 

 

“Mas linawin mo ang sinasabi mo, Chanyeol. Kasi mas naguguluhan ako kung anong klaseng selos ba iyang nararamdaman mo.”

 

 

 

 

Napatingala ako sa kanya nang marinig ko ang sarkastiko nitong tawa.

 

 

 

 

“Puta! Gaano ka ba kamanhid at hindi mo maramdaman na mahal kita hindi lang iyon bilang bestfriend? Gaano ka kamanhid at tanging ikaw na lang ang hindi nakakakitang gustong gusto kita ha? At bakit ganito ako katangang mas lalo kitang nagugustuhan kahit na paulit ulit akong nasasaktan at nagseselos?” Napaiwas na ito ng tingin at naglaho ang ngiti nang mabasag ang boses niya.

 

 

 

 

“Gaano ka kamanhid na hindi na gawaing pang-bestfriend lang ang mga ginagawa ko para sayo, Baekhyun?” Halos pabulong nitong sambit.

 

 

 

 

Ilang minuto kaming tahimik. Pinapakiramdaman ang bawat isa.

 

 

 

 

Nakangiti akong tumingin sa kanya nang makapag-isip isip. Kailangan ko na ding sabihin sa kanya ang nararamdaman ko. Gusto ko lang naman na malinaw ang lahat bago ko sabihin ang nararamdaman ko.

 

 

 

 

“Same, Chanyeol.”

 

 

 

 

“Ha?”

 

 

 

 

“Same. Like gaano ka ba din kamanhid at hindi mo maramdamang gusto kita hindi lang din bilang bestfriend kundi higit pa?”

 

 

 

 

“W-what?” Nanlalaki lalo ang mga mata nito at unti-unting namumula ang mga pisngi. Napangiti ako lalo at tumango ng paulit-ulit. Yes, Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

“I love you, Chanyeol.” This time ay may pumatak ng luha galing sakin kaya mabilis akong lumapit sa kanya at yumakap sa bewang niya.

 

 

 

 

Hindi nagtagal ay sinuklian din nito ang yakap ko at naramdaman ko ang pagdampi ng labi niya sa tuktok ng ulo ko. Napapikit ako sa ginhawang naramdaman.

 

 

 

“Mahal lalo kita, Baekhyun. My B.”

 

 

 

Hindi ako kasali sa kahit anong competitions pero pakiramdam ko panalong panalo ako.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Tumambay na lang kami sa booth namin after nang nangyari. Napagalitan pa kami ni Jongdae nang madatnan kami doon. Kanina pa daw kasi kami hinahanap sa gym. Oo nga pala, bigla kaming nawala.

 

 

 

“B, ano gusto mo food? Bili kita.” Tanong ni Chanyeol sakin.

 

 

 

Kita ko ang panlalaki ng mata ng mga kaibigan ko nang marinig iyon. Napangiti na lang ako pero syempre walang nakatakas na pangyayari kasi pinakwento nila sakin lahat nang makaalis sina Chanyeol, Jongin at Sehun para bumili ng food.

 

 

 

“Hay! Sa wakas! Natauhan ang mga tanga!” Hindi ko na lang pinatulan si Jongdae. Tama naman din kasi siya. Hakhak!

 

 

 

“Pero Baek, hindi ba takang-taka ka kung bakit wala man lang nagpapakita ng interes sa’yo?”

 

 

 

Tumaas ang kilay ko sa tanong ni Kyungsoo. Bakit napapunta doon ang usapan?

 

 

 

Totoo yun. Sobrang nasasaktan pagkatao ko sa tuwing nararamdaman ko talagang walang nagkakagusto or nagpapakita manlang ng interes sa akin. Sumpa nga ata ‘yong pagkakakilala at pagkagusto ko sa naging kaklase ko noong second year highschool na si Yixing dahil simula noong nagconfess ako sa kanya tapos nireject ako ay wala manlang lumalapit sa akin.

 

 

 

“Hmmm…”

 

 

 

“Kasi one time, nadulas si Jongin sakin. Sabi niya, binantaan pala ni Chanyeol lahat ng may gustong manligaw sa’yo. Mula pa daw noong highschool!”

 

 

 

A-ano?

 

 

 

“Ay oo! May nabanggit din si Se sakin tungkol diyan noong minsang takang-taka ako dahil nakita ko si Chanyeol tsaka yung Joongi ba yon na magkausap. Narinig ko pa nga na  parang gusto ni Joongi na ituloy ang panliligaw sa’yo kundi lang parang may sinabi si Chanyeol na hindi ko na narinig dahil hinila na ako noon ni Se palayo.”

 

 

 

The fuck?

 

 

 

“Same, B. Same. Wala din akong kaalam-alam.” Kalmadong saad ni Jongdae. “PERO PUTA? Talaga? Walang halong biro?” Sigaw ni Jongdae kaya napahawak ako sa tenga. Ang lakas ng boses. Pakabastos!

 

 

 

Nakaramdam ako ng inis kay Chanyeol. Bakit kailangan pa niyang gawin iyon? Naramdaman ata ng mga kaibigan kong nag-iba ang mood ko kaya tumahimik na sila at hindi na ako tinangka pang kausapin.

 

 

 

Maging noong dumating sina Chanyeol ay napasipol na lang si Jongdae dahil nakita nilang hindi ko tinapunan ng tingin si Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“May LQ agad?” Rinig kong tanong ni Jongin kaya naman piningot ni Kyung ang tenga ng nobyo. “Ouch naman, Soo.”

 

 

 

“B, may problema?” Nag-aalala nitong tanong pero nanatili akong nakatingin sa mga naglalaro ng Tamiya.

 

 

 

Nagpaalam ang lima na maglilibot muna sila kaya naiwan kaming dalawa ni Chanyeol kasama ang iba kong blockmates na damang dama ang madilim na aurang nakapaligid sa akin.

 

 

 

“B…”

 

 

 

Manigas ka dyan!

 

 

 

“Galit ka ba sa’ken? Ayaw mo ba nung pagkaing binili ko sa’yo? Gusto mo ibili kita ng iba? Sabi—”

 

 

 

 

“Pwede ba Chanyeol? Tumahimik ka muna kasi nag-iisip ako. Masyado ata akong nadadalian sa nangyayari sa atin!”

 

 

 

Agad akong nagsisi nang makita ang sakit sa mga mata ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“Ge,” Tumayo ito. “Text mo na lang ako…” Umalis na ito sa booth nang hindi na ako nilingon pang muli.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Kinwento ko kina Dae ang nangyari nang makabalik sila. Sina Jongin naman ay hindi na nila kasama dahil ililigpit pa nila mga ginamit para sa booth. Nabatukan pa ako ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

“Bakit ba kasi hindi mo na lang sinabi kung ano iyong nalaman mo? Napaka-wrong nang sinabi mo. Nasaktan siya, Baek.” Iling nito kaya lalo akong naguilty. Pag si Kyungsoo talaga ang nakakausap ko, laging may point at sense ang sinasabi.

 

 

 

Ang racetrack at cars na ginamit ay pinahabilin muna namin sa maintenance. Dito na sa school pipickup-in ng nirentahan namin ang mga iyon next week. Isinakay namin ang natirang items na hindi nabili sa sasakyan ni kuya Minseok. Sinundo nito si Jongdae at napagkasunduan na sa kaibigan nalang iwan ang mga iyon since may sarili siyang shop.

 

 

 

Iniintay pa din nina Luhan ang kani-kanilang jowa.

 

 

 

May jowa din sana akong iintayin kaso iyong katangahan ko, nadala ko na naman. Pakabobo!

 

 

 

“Byun, may sundo ka? Hatid ka na namin ni Dae. Kain muna tayo.” Yaya sa akin. Naliwanagan ako sa invitation ni kuya Minseok. Kanina pa kasi ako nagugutom din. Tsaka balak ko na lang din mag-commute since baka matagalan pa kung papasundo pa ako kay manong.

 

 

 

Papayag na sana ako at papasok na sa likod ng sasakyan nang may magsalita sa likuran ko.

 

 

 

“Ako na ang maghahatid sa kanya.” Napalunok ako nang makitang si Chanyeol iyon. Tatanggi na sana ako pero tinalikuran agad ako nito at dumiretso papunta sa may church kung saan naka-park sasakyan niya.

 

 

 

Napatingin ako kay Jongdae na nasa harap ko. Nakangiti ito pero parang sinasabi nito na, “magsorry ka at pag-usapan niyo ung nalaman mo”.

 

 

 

“Go na, Baek. Mag-usap kayo. Isip muna ng sasabihin ha.” Paalala ni Kyungsoo kaya napanguso na lang ako bago sumunod kay Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Ano ba kasi iyong sinabi ko! Dapat hindi na lang ako umimik eh!

 

 

 

P-pero may kasalanan din naman siya eh! Hindi ko alam na may pagbabanta pa siyang nalalaman. Ano ako, special?

 

 

 

TSS.

 

 

 

“Ano? Papasok ka ba?” Malamig na saad ng nobyo. Oo, boyfriend niya pa ito. Nasabi niya lang iyon kanina dahil inis siya kanina dito. Kahit ngayon din dahil naalala na naman  niya kung bakit siya nagalit.

 

 

 

Napairap ako sa kawalan bago pumasok sa shotgut seat.

 

 

 

“Seatbelt.” Paalala ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

“K.” Maarte kong saad at sinunod ang sinabi.

 

 

 

I heard him sighed at pinaandar na ang sasakyan.

 

 

 

Kalahating oras na ang nakalipas pero wala pa ding nagsasalita. Nagugutom na ako.

 

 

 

 

*dae_daks_syon sent a photo to your group*

 

 

 

 

Napanganga ako nang makita ang photo na sinend ng kaibigan! At ang mga bastos na ito, kumakain sa Tokyo-Tokyo! Hindi man lang ako ininform na magsasama sama pala sila! Sana doon na lang ako sa kanila sumama. Leche, gusto ko ng chicken karaage pati beef misono!

 

 

 

 

byuntiful_baek: mga bastos kayo! mabilaukan sana kayong lahat! >:(

 

 

 

 

Nagpakawala ako ng tunog ng paghihinagpis (awow!) dahil inggit na inggit ako ngayon talaga!

 

 

 

kyungie: gago nabilaukan si jongdae HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 

 

*kyungie sent a video to your group*

 

 

 

Napahagikhik ako nang magsend si Kyungsoo ng video ni Jongdae na nasasamid tas nang makitang nirerecord siya ay nagpakita ito ng middle finger. Belat nga!

 

 

 

Ang traffic ha! Isang oras at kalahati lang byahe namin pauwi pero dahil sa traffic, isang oras na ang nakakalipas ay ilang bloke pa lang ang nadaanan namin.

 

 

 

 

Nairita ako tuloy. Dagdag pa na gutom na gutom na ako. Tas hindi pa ako kinakausap ng katabi ko.

 

 

 

“Pwede ba kumain muna tayo?” Hindi ko na napigilan ang pagsasalita dahil talaga namang gutom na gutom na ako. “Kahit dyan na lang sa Mcdo. Or kahit ibaba mo na lang ako dyan kahit magbyahe na ako.”

 

 

 

Kumunot ang noo nito, hindi nagsalita pero papunta sa Mcdonald’s drive thru. Napangiti ako. Thanks, babe pero galit pa din ako.

 

 

 

“Chicken Mcdo, spaghetti, chicken sandwich, large fries at Mcflurry iyong akin! No drinks!”

 

 

 

Inulit iyon ni Chanyeol para makuha ang order ko. Umusad kami ng makatapos. Nilabas ko ang pera ko at inabot iyon sa kanya.

 

 

 

 

“Ako na.” Simpleng saad lang nito.

 

 

 

“Hindi, ito na.”

 

 

 

“Ako na nga.”

 

 

 

Kumunot ang noo ko. “Ako na, Chanyeol!” Firm kong saad. Hindi ito nagsalita at napabuntong hininga na lang bilang pagsuko. Kinuha nito ang pera ko at ibinigay sa babaeng nag-abot ng food namin. I smiled in triumph.

 

 

 

Tanging chicken sandwich lang iyong nakain ko sa byahe pauwi dahil biglang lumuwag ang daan.

 

 

 

 

“Sabay tayo kumain. Usap tayo.” Tanging saad ko bago ako bumaba ng sasakyan niya. Binuksan ko ang gate at hinayaan iyon para makasunod siya. Inilapag ko ang take-out food namin sa coffee table sa living area at pumunta nang kitchen para kumuha nang tubig. Nasa living area na siya nang makabalik ako.

 

 

 

 

Umupo ako sa carpet para mas comfortable kumain. Nagsisimula na ako kumain pero siya’y nakatingin lang sa pagkain niya. Kumunot ang noo ko.

 

 

 

“Bakit? Hindi ka ba gutom?”

 

 

 

Tumingin ito sa akin. And oh gosh! Muntik na ako masamid sa klase ng tingin niya.

 

 

 

“Paano ako makakakain ng ayos kung naiisip kong hindi ka sigurado sa gusto mong mangyari sa atin?”

 

 

 

Binaba ko ang hawak na kubyertos at umupo sa couch. Sinenyasan ko siyang maupo din doon at agad siyang sumunod.

 

 

 

“Paano ako magiging hindi sigurado sa ating dalawa kung may nangyayari palang bantaan na hindi ko alam? Chanyeol? Ano ‘yon? Explain mo nga sa’kin.” Kalmado kong sambit habang pinapadama sa kanya na sobra akong nasaktan at nadisappoint sa ginawa niya.

 

 

 

Kita ko ang gulat sa mga mata nito at bahagyang pagtakas ng kulay sa mukha. “Baekhyun…”

 

 

 

“Sabihin mo sa akin ang dahilan. Yung totoo. Kasi kung hindi, magkalimutan na tayong dalawa.”

 

 

 

Sandali itong natigilan, tila hindi makapaniwala sa sinabi ko. Iniwas ko ang tingin ko sakanya nang makitang may tumulong luha sa kanya.

 

 

 

“B-baek kasi… Ginawa ko lang iyon kasi ayokong gamitin ka lang nila sa pansariling interes. I heard that Lim wants to court you para lang may mag-gawa ng assignments at projects niya. Baekhyun, ayoko na ganunin ka nila. Tsaka, gusto na kita nun. At ayaw kong mapapunta ka sa mga katulad nila. Ayokong masaktan ka.”

 

 

 

“Ang funny naman. Ayaw mong masaktan ako pero ano sa tingin mo ang ginagawa mo?” Napayuko ito. “Tell me, Chanyeol, may balak ka bang sabihin iyon sa akin?”

 

 

 

Hindi ito nagsalita at napatawa ako ng sarkastiko.

 

 

 

“I knew it! Wala kang balak!”

 

 

 

Umiling iling ito. Tila tumatanggi! “No! Sasabihin ko naman iyon eh! Hindi ko lang alam kung paano sisimulan. Baek, please. Patawarin mo ko. Hindi ko naman talaga intensyon na saktan ka. Akala ko makabubuti iyon…”

 

 

 

Hindi na nito natuloy ang mga sasabihin dahil patuloy na ang pagluha nito.

 

 

 

“Umuwi ka muna Chanyeol.”

 

 

 

Tumingala ito at kitang kita ko ang pamumula ng mata nito. “Hindi! Hindi ako aalis ng hindi mo ko napapatawad,” Hinawakan nito ang kamay ko at hinila ako palapit sa kanya para mayakap. Napatulo na din ang luhang kanina ko pa pinipigilan.

 

 

 

Bakit kasi ang weak ko pagdating sa lalaking ito?

 

 

 

“Sorry na, B! Mahal na mahal lang kasi kita talaga…” Bulong nito at wala na kong nagawa kung hindi ang yakapin na ito pabalik.

 

 

 

Naramdaman ko ang pagrelax nito nang maramdaman ang haplos ko sa likod niya. Matagal tagal din bago ako bumitaw.

 

 

 

“B…”

 

 

 

“Hmmm?”

 

 

 

“Sorry…” Yumuko ito. Hinawakan ko ang baba nito para matignan siya sa mata.

 

 

 

Wala naman na tayo magagawa eh. I love him din naman mula pa dati.

 

 

 

Nagalit at nainis lang ako sa kanya kasi bakit ba kailangan pa niya gawin iyon.

 

 

 

“Just don’t do it again.”

 

 

 

And just like that, we ended the night with hugs and kisses.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Maingay ang gym dahil nagtipon tipon ang lahat ng college students from all courses para sa program ng announcement ng champions at MVP sa nakaraang fair at sports festival.

 

 

 

Tanghali kami pumasok kasi pagkatapos na nitong program ay may after party sa field.

 

 

 

May nakaset-up nang stage doon kung saan tatayo ang ilan sa mga nakuha naming bandang tutugtog mamayang gabi para sa students’ night.

 

 

 

Nasa gilid lang ako ng stage na may nakalagay na mga tables kung saan nakalagay ang mga trophies, bulaklak, medals at kung anu-ano pang ibibigay sa mga mananalo.

 

 

 

Champion sina Jongin sa modern dance competition. Dahil doon ay pinasayaw muna sila bago magsimula sa pag-announce nang mga runner-ups at champions sa sports category.

 

 

 

Syempre, champion na naman ang Engineering sa basketball. Kitang kita ko ang malaking ngisi ni Chanyeol dahil sa pagkapanalo nila. Psh. Yayabang na naman ito sa akin mamaya panigurado.

 

 

 

“At eto na pinakahihintay niyo! Ang malaman kung sino ang most valuable player!” Nakakaengganyong sambit ni Jongdae na siyang host kasama si Sooyoung na isang Masscomm student.

 

 

 

Napatapik ako sa tenga ko sa lakas ng sigawan. Gago, hinay-hinay! Baka mamaya wala kayong maisigaw sa concert!

 

 

 

“Bago natin i-announce kung sino ang MVP for this year’s sports festival, mag-ikot ikot muna tayo Sooyoung para itanong kung sino ba sa tingin nila ang MVP.” Nagtanong-tanong ito sa mga estudyante at karamihan ng sagot ay si Chanyeol ang makakakuha ng titulo.

 

 

 

Napanguso ako. Puro mga babae at binabae pa ang talagang sumagot ha. Napairap ako kahit alam kong wala namang may paki.

 

 

 

“Wow! Halo-halo ang sagot ng netizens!”

 

 

 

Natawa ang mga tao dahil sa sabi ni Jongdae. Gago talaga!

 

 

 

“So eto na! Na kay Sooyoung yung sobre kung saan nakalagay ang pangalan ng MVP natin! Excited na ba kayo?” Itinapat nito ang microphone sa crowd. Patol din naman ang crowd sa pagsagot. Mga uto din eh.

 

 

 

“WOAH!” Nakangisi na ang dalawang host nang mabuksan ang sobre. Nagkatinginan muna ang dalawa. “THE MVP AKA MOST VALUABLE PLAYER OF THIS YEAR’S SPORTS FESTIVAL IS… TENTENENEN!!!!”

 

 

 

“CHANYEOL PARK FROM THE ENGINEERING DEPARTMENT!”

 

 

 

Sigaw ang sumalubong nang maannounce kung sino ang MVP. Literal na napatayo ako sa gulat habang pinapanood ang pagtaas ni Chanyeol sa stage.

 

 

 

BOYFRIEND KO YAN! BOYFRIEND KO YAN!

 

 

 

“SPEECH NAMAN!” Tukso ni Sooyoung kay Chanyeol nang maibigay ang trophy at medal. Iniinstruct ni Jongdae na isuot ang medal pero inagaw nito ang mic sa kaibigan.

 

 

 

“Can I request something?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa hosts.

 

 

 

“Aba oo naman. Basta ba ‘yong kaya namin!”

 

 

 

“Pwede bang ‘yong MVP sa buhay ko ang magsabit ng medal sa’kin?”

 

 

 

PUTA!

 

 

 

WHAT?

 

 

 

Tila nabingi ata ako sa mas malakas na sigawan na sumalubong sakin. At di ko namalayan na nahila na pala ako ni Jongdae na napakalaki ng ngisi. Ganun din si Chanyeol. Puta ka, Chanyeol. Talagang dito mo pa gusto ilabas kalandian mo?

 

 

 

Nanginging kong kinuha ang medal sa palad ni Chanyeol at dahan-dahan iyong sinuot sa kanya. Sasabog na yata ang mukha sa sobrang pula. Tangina kasi netong si Chanyeol, pamatay ang tingin!

 

 

 

“C-congrats…”

 

 

 

Tumango ito at lumaki lalo ang ngiti. Lalong lumakas ang sigaw nang yakapin na ako nito! Putek! Sa harap pa ng college department! Kung saan may mga professors na nanunuod? Gago ka Chanyeol! Lalo na ako namula dahil sa hiyang nararamdaman.

 

 

 

“Congratulations sa’yo, ikaw kasi MVP ng buhay ko, B.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Bonus!

 

 

 

“B, lasing ako nun! Swear!” Uutal-utal nitong dahilan habang umiilag sa mga unan na binabato ko sakanya.

 

 

 

“I can’t accept that reason! So ano, pag ako nalasing, pwede akong manghalik ng tao? Ganun ba, Chanyeol?”

 

 

 

Nakasalubong kasi namin iyong babaeng nakita kong kahalikan niya noong kakauwi ko pa lang ng Pilipinas. Hindi ko alam na ito pala yung Hannah na kinekwento sa akin nina Dae.

 

 

 

Dahil sa inis ay napaupo na lang ako sa couch at napatakip ng mukha dahil sa nagbabadyang luha.

 

 

 

“Huwag ka nang magtangkang lumapit sa akin, Chanyeol kasi baka hindi kita matantya.” Banta ko nang marinig ko ang paglapit nito sa akin.

 

 

 

“B-baek naman…” Mahina nitong saad pero matigas talaga ang ulo kasi niyakap ako mula sa gilid. “I swear, hindi ko alam kung paano nangyari iyon. I just met her at the bar  and she insisted na ihatid ako nung nalasing na ako. Pumayag ako since wala akong dalang sasakyan noon. I never thought na sasama pa siya papasok ng bahay at gagawin iyon. B…”

 

 

 

“Wala akong paki sa behind the scenes!” Lalo akong humagulhol dahil lalo lang nitong pinalala ang inis ko sa kanya. Humigpit ang yakap nito sakin.

 

 

 

“Itanong mo sa akin, kung sino aking mahal~” Natigil ako sa paghikbi nang magsimula itong kumanta. Natanggal ko ang mga palad ko sa mukha at napatingin sakanya.

 

 

_ Itanong mo sa akin _

 

_ Sagot ko’y di magtatagal _

 

_ Ikaw lang ang aking mahal _

 

_ Ang pag-ibig mo’y aking kailangan _

 

_ Pag-ibig na walang hangganan _

 

_ Ang aking tunay na nararamdaman~~ _

 

 

 

Nakangiti ito sakin nang tinapos ang koro habang ako’y hindi pa din makapaniwala sa narinig.

 

 

 

P-paano niya—

 

 

 

“I saw the gift, B. I’m sorry but kinuha ko na yun at sinama pauwi kasi mukhang wala kang balak ibigay yon sa akin.”

 

 

 

I’m still speechless. And I felt a bit shy. Hindi ko na kasi noon naibigay ang birthday gift ko para sakanya dahil sa nangyari noong nasa New Zealand kami. I recorded three songs for him. And all of the songs there were self-composed. 

 

 

 

“You don’t know how much you made me happy, B. You’re the only one I’ve always prayed for. And I don’t think makakaya ko pang manatili sa mundong ito kung iiwan mo ko. B, mahal na mahal kita. Wag ka na magalit sakin, please?” He smiled, but I know it was a sad one.

 

 

 

He avoided my eyes nang tumingin ako sa kanya. I cupped his face with my two hands para iharap sa akin. “Mahal din kita. And sorry. I realized na wala namang ‘tayo’ nung nangyari yung ikinagagalit ko. I just felt jealous. You don’t know how I feel everytime na may makikita akong may interesado sayo. Back then, I was just contented with being just your bestfriend pero naisip ko na hindi ko pala kaya na hanggang doon lang…”

 

 

 

“Let’s just forget all the bad things that happened, please?” Malambing na dugtong ko na siyang dahilan para mapangiti ang taong kaharap ko.

 

 

 

Ipinagdikit nito ang noo naming dalawa at pumikit. “I love you, Baekhyun.”

 

 

 

“I love you, Chanyeol.”

 

 

 

And we sealed our ‘I love yous’ with a kiss.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Kung nababasa mo ito, maraming salamat kasi natapos mo. Pasensya na kung may mapapansin man kayong loopholes, pero willing akong sagutin ang mga katanungan niyo sa abot ng aking makakaya. Unang pagkakataon ko itong makasali sa ganitong event kaya pasensya kung may mga pagkakamali ako.
> 
> Muli, maraming salamat at mabuhay mga ka-chanbaekists ;)


End file.
